


Shattered Soul, Saving Light

by Colorsplash_stylist01



Series: TimeTale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Timey-Wimey, different timeline, reader is female, will add more tags later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorsplash_stylist01/pseuds/Colorsplash_stylist01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Summary edit 1/31/2016-<br/>Your life was normal.  Since you were old enough to start, You practiced your magic everyday with your Father, hoping that someday you can prove to him your strong enough to leave the Lab and venture outside Hotland. Now, at the age of 19, you think you can.</p><p>But what happens when your world is flipped upside down?<br/>What if your world was the anomely in the timelines? What if you were the one no one expected</p><p>Shattered Soul, Saving Light Chapters 11 - ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just had to make a few adjustments! thank you to those who have read and who have been patient with me! here is a drawing i did to show what the reader looks like! :D https://www.tumblr.com/blog/colorsplash-stylist01

  
_"Come on, just let me try!"_

_"My dear child you simply aren't ready to use that ability. What if you use it and can't come back?"_

_"But..I.I mean...sigh"_

_"I do not want to risk losing you..you are my sun in this dark place. My dear _______...you understand yes?"_

_"Yes..Father I understand.."_

_"Good, now come. There is something you can try. You need practice in levitating objects still."_

_"Uuugggh, fine. I'm coming I'm coming."_

_"You know where to go. I'll be there shortly _____"_

_"Yea Yea."_

.....

As they walk out, you can't help but smile and shake your head. To see that they have grown into a fine young adult filled you with...Determination.   
Laughing to yourself at the realization, you pulled out a notebook and promptly write down your recent findings. With your current experiment and them taking up most of your time, you must write in between the two. After all, using the natural heat of Hotland to power all of the underground and raising them is a handful in itself, and _Tibia_ honest, you wouldn't have in any other way.

Every since you found them 19 years ago, naked and barely alive against the side of their young mother who had passed not long before, You pick the barely breathing infant up and studied it, ideas and experiments coming to mind. Giving one last glance to the human who had passed, you wrapped the infant up in your lab coat and walked back to your Lab to begin experiments and surgeries to change the very being of the young babe. 

There over time as the infant got older by months (?), the experiments started making them sick. As much as you tried, you couldn't stop becoming worried for them. It became apparent to you that you could no longer ignore the growing maternal feelings you had for them when they became so sick that they almost died. You couldn't bear the loss of another child, even if that child wasn't your own. 

So, with no other choice, you performed surgery on them that would combine their human soul with that of a monsters. You gave them a piece of your own. After the surgery, they started becoming better, moving and playing with the simple toys you had found for them. They didn't just get better, they changed completely. The combining of your SOUL and theirs resulted in them becoming half human, half monster. And that was just fine with you. You stopped the experiments, and when they were old enough and started showing signs of using magic, you started having them practice different magic techniques to see what powers would be theirs. 

So, now after 19 years, they were still working on their magic. You knew they had in it them, but for now their magic laid dormant, only offering them the smallest bit of use when levitating. Soon you would find what the trigger it was that made their magic work, but for now all you could do is help them practice. One step at a time. 

  
"My child, my sun and stars."you say sighing. If only they were here to enjoy this with the two of you. To help guide them with you. If only they di...

  
CRASH

  
you were brought out of your musings by a sudden crash. Worrying about what happen, you got up and ran out of the lab, lab coat flying around you as you hurridly ran to the source of the sound.

  
  As you rounded the corner of the door, you were stopped by the sight before you. You saw your child dodging out of the way of a knife, that was aimed at the shining pink and lavender SOUL that was brought out by battle. And also by the one holding the knife.  
They attacking your child, you see another child. The only difference being that this child WAS human. They didn't merely have the appearence of a human, like they did. No this was a true human child, except this child could easily be mistaken for a monster. For they had the look of bloodlust in their red tainted eyes, the way they kept aiming for them. Aiming with the intent to kill.

  
"My child you must flee!" You shout having been shaken out of your stupor. "Run ____ Run!" with eyes glowing a bright purple you used your magic to pull them out of the way of the next attack and threw them toward the exit, sorrow and guilt filling you as they hit the door.  
As you filled their spot in the battle you hear them shout "Father No! Please we can both get out of here!" You hear their footsteps get near you and immediately you make their heart turn purple and push them back. "No! you must leave! This thing means to harm you and I can't bear to lose you too! Not like them! Not like I lost yOUR BROTHERS!" You shout seeing the human come at you with renewed interest.

  
  They gasp loudly "Br..brothers?" You can feel their heart, no their SOUL fill with sorrow and surprise. For they never knew about their brothers. No you choose to keep that from them. You couldn't bear the pain of telling them how you lost them to the first Core you made. How one day, something went horribly wrong and in the blink of an eye they just vanished. Leaving everyones memory except your own.

  
While in your thoughts, you forget the threat in front of you and with a hiss of pain you use your magic to throw the human against the wall, pinning them there while you nurse the new wound on your forearm.  
"You must go ____! Please don't worry about me! I will find you when this is finished I promise!" You shout back focusing all your strength on keeping this hell bent demon from escaping your grasp.  
"But fathe.." you interupt them "Go go now!"

  
Without another word to them, you slam the human onto the floor then to the ceiling, trying to knock them out or make them give up.  
In the process, you hear them sobbing. Your child might put up a strong front, but in the end they are just that. Your Child. Your sun and stars. Your light in this dark void. You turn to them and catch their tear filled eyes and smile. "I love you ____. Always remember that. I will come for you no matter where you are or what happens." Choking back a sob, they nod looking at you with soft lavender pink eyes filled with determination. "Just make sure to keep your promise." they say lifting their pinky finger in the familiar tradition, hooking it slightly saying "Pinky promise" You say it too softly while smiling that wide smile only a skeleton can pull off. They turn and run, opening the door leading out into Hotland.

  
  "Please be safe my child." With that done you turn back to the human, with all of the fury only a parent can have, ready to defend the door with your life.  
"Come Human, its time to show you what happens when a skeleton is done _boning_ around. Because _tibia_ honest with you, I do not know where you came from but you made the mistake of attacking my child," You say, the room being bathed in a bright purple hue. "I hope your prepared," You take off your lab coat and let it fall, "B E C A U S E Y O U R G O N N A H A V E A B A D T I M E."


	2. Let Me Try

 

 _It'll be okay, it'll be okay. Father will be OKAY._ You thought to yourself as you ran from the laboratory. After you deemed you were far enough, you stopped and crouched. "How could this have happened?" You ask out loud. Sitting fully on the hard ground, you thought back to what happened early on just moments before. 

 

.......

 

   _"You know where to go, I'll  be there shortly  ________."  Father said to you as you made your way to the door. "Yea Yea," You said waving your hand while making your way to the room where he had you practice all of your powers. "Ha! He says I still need practice," you say opening the door to the Classroom, as you have chosen to call it. "Why I think I have them under control," With this you reach your hand out and close your eyes. Feeling your magic come to life, you open your eyes. When channeling your magic, your left eye glows pink while your right is completely dilated, leaving only a black void behind._

_With your magic pulsing through you, you reach out to the farthest object in the room. A table that was set next to the door. With a wide grin, you encase the table in a pink hue and move your hand up in an effort to lift it off of the ground. When it didn't move you furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. "What?"  you question moving your hand again, giving the table your undivided attention. You scoff "Come on you stupid.." Working harder to move the table, sweat covers your forehead and starts to bead down your temple. "NGGAAH! Why won't this table move!?" you rage narrowing your eyes, concentration over taking you._

_While you raged and concentrated on raising the table, you failed to hear the front door open in the room farther down the hall. It opened with a SWOSH and entered a child no older then 8 years with bobbed brown hair that reached their shoulders, dressed in a dusted covered stripped sweater, black shorts, and boots. From that room they heard your frustration, a evil grin splitting their face as they followed the noise. What they found was you, with your back turned to them trying to pathetically life a table with your feeble magic. Their grin spread more into a demonic smile as they lifted their  knife so the light from the rooms lights would shine off of it._

_Not noticing the presence in the room, you gave a frustrated whine, closing your eyes and stomping your foot in anger. With that action, many things were set into motion. The table suddenly went into the air and therefore crashed into the ceiling above it. You opened your eyes and saw this. You smiled and fist pumped, joy bursting through your veins at the feat you had done._

_"Yes yes yes yes," You squeaked dancing and fist pumping turning around "I did it, I did it! Just wait until dad se.." You turn around in time to see that a stranger had appeared out of no where wielding a knife in their hand with a blood filled glance in their eyes. You stop as confusion over took you. You never saw anyone that looked like you before. So taking a step forward, you walked to them slowly with arms out stretched "Um Hi, may I ask who you are?" Moving slowly you grin cautiously "I didn't know Father invited anyone over, much less someone like me," You say stopping some feet away. " I mean, I've seen monsters before but I thought I thought I was the only one who had this appearance," With arms still out stretched you tilt your head to the side and grin more_

_"What's your name? My name is ______. Do you want to be frie...." Before you can finish your sentence, they made a move knife pulled back ready to attack with a swiping motion. Your SOUL appeared out of your body with the initiation of the FIGHT sequence. "Wha.." You stutter reaching out to grab your SOUL, finally sensing the danger in front of you._ _But as you shield your SOUL, you hear your Father shout for you to flee and see your heart turn purple before being jerked back. Colliding with the door, you fall to the floor scrambling into a standing position to see what was taking place. Seeing your Father standing feet in front of you, you finally see the gravity of the situation at hand..._

 

_....._

 

 

  With a shudder, you look down. "Oh Father, how stupid I was to not notice." Rubbing the back of your hand across your eyes, you stand.  _If only I could protect my self. Father always comes to my side no matt..er.. what..._ With sudden realization, you think back to all the times you needed help or were in trouble. Your Father was always there to help you, to pick you put, to  _protect you_. Remembering the table lifting into the air, you are filled with DETERMINATION. "I have to go back!" You shout turning around sprinting back to the laboratory.  _I have to protect my Father! I have to SAVE him!_ Your mind yells. Pushing on, you realize how far you were. You ended up at the water cooler next to the sentry station that seemed to have snow on top of it in such hot conditions. You run and run until you land in front of the door you exited. It stood slightly ajar.

  You gulped and steeled your nerves, gathering your magic around you to prepare you to join in the battle to come. You reach out and push the door open. As it opened fully, any determination that filled you was immediately replaced with dread. For in front of you laid your Father. Bleeding from a deep slash down his torso. "FATHER!!" You scream, running into the room and sliding to his side. "Father! Father! please please be okay. Talk to me please," You begged picking up his head and putting it in your lap. You ran your hand over the wound, biting your lip at how extensive the damage was. "Don't worry Father I'll use the healing magic you taught me." You say, eye glowing in response. You hold your hand over the wound, muttering how it will be alright, seeing his health bar at only 1 HP. "Please please please," You whisper, tears falling down your cheeks and off of your chin, landing on your Fathers face.  

 _M..my child.._ Gaster thought reaching out to cup the crying face that was above him. "___..___" You hear. With a gasp you look down and see your fathers eyes open. "Father," you sob. "Oh Father, I'm so sorry. I didn't make it in time," You stumble through your words "I-I c-can't cl-o-ose the wound. I-it won't stop bleeding." You hiccup. "My Child," Gaster says rubbing his thumb over your face in an attempt to sooth you. "I-it is all right m-my dear. It i-is not your fault," He reaches up with this other hand to grasp the glowing one on his chest. "The damage is a-already done," Gaster coughs, blood dribbling out of his mouth and down his chin. "But F-f-father I-I-," You stutter. Gaster runs his thumb over your cheek again, wiping away your tears. "You must go. You have to escape before that thing comes back." "But Father I can't just l-l-eave you," You nuzzle your face into the palm of his boney hand.

  "Pl-please don't make me. d-don't le-leave me," You cry harder, tears blinding you. Gaster smiles at you, lovingly and says "You must. You must survive. For I am afraid you might be the only one left." He coughs and groans "Please ______, you must escape." With shallow breath, Gaster brings your glowing hand to his face, remembering all of the time you spent together. From the first day you awoke, to the first day you found your power. Through all the laughter and tears. To your groaning when he said a pun or your huff of impatients to learn a new skill. He remembered it all while looking into your power filled eyes, watching as they faded into the soft lavender pink color he adored so much.

  "I-I love you ______, please survive. Live on, l-l-ive o-on," Gaster gasped, his breathing growing shallower and shallower. Realization hitting you, you cried out "Father please," You pat his cheek, "Please you have to stay with me! Please I-I di-didn't get to show you how I li-lifed the table, or o-or," You cried, bending over his form as his breathing got quieter and quieter. " _My child..."_ Gaster said before closing his eyes for the last time, his skeleton grin falling just slightly, his body falling still before finally, turning to dust in your lap. 

   Feeling your Fathers head disappear from your lap, you look up to see his body no longer there. Instead you see your hands covered in his dust. "F-f-fa-father?" You whisper, pain laced in your voice. "FATHER!!!!!!!!," You cry out, eye flashing pink and your arms rising above your head, immediately slamming down as you scream and cry. With the sudden force everything is blasted around the room, crashing into the walls in piles of broken chairs, tables, computers, and filing cabinets. 

  Breathing heavily, you stand. Dust flying all around you, you walk out of the room toward his office. Once inside you look around and spot his desk. "Th-theres only one way I can make th-this r-right," You sob. Going to his desk, you snatch the picture that the two of you took on your last birthday and smashed the frame around it, picking the picture up out of the broken glass and frame. Thinking back to earlier in the day, remembering his warnings " _What if you use it and can't come back?"_. You look around with a tear stained face, DETERMINATION filling you to the brim. "I'm sorry Father, its a risk I must take," You say walking back to the Classroom. You stand in the center of the room, facing away from the door. 

   With the picture grasped firmly in your hand, you concentrate and bring your magic back to the surface. You hold your hand out toward the wall and let the breath you have been holding in out, eye flashing and pulsing with magic as you attempted the near impossible task before you. Opening a portal to before this happened. "I'll save you Father, I promise." You say, summoning all of the DETERMINATION you can into this one pulse of magic. Feeling your magic gather and shoot out towards the wall, you cry out in pain as it laced up your arm and bloom in your temple, your body not use to using this much magic at once. 

   With the blast, you fall to your knees and open your pain filled eyes. You see a black void before you, opened and ready to take you to god knows where. you breath out a sigh of relief "I did it..." Standing you walk toward it, but as you do, you feel something crawling up your back. Turning around, you see that  _thing_ has returned, covered in more dust and with a blood stained knife. "You!" You yell flinging your arm out to slam it into the wall, but you only felt pain as it raced up your arm and pound behind your eyes. "How dare you! You Killed Him!" You scream. They chuckled "He came at me first," They sneered "Trying to 'protect' you." They scoff, "What good that did him. Oh the good doctor put up a good fight, but in the end" They looked at you with crazed eyes and a sinister smile splitting their face "It's either KILL or be KILLED."  With that said, they began to run at you, knife ready to pierce your SOUL. "NO!!!," You scream, magic throwing them back with the sudden burst of emotion. Breathing hard, you look to see them crumple to the ground and stand back up with anger in their eyes. You begin to fall back, fall back into the void eyes closing. As you fall into the unknown, you hear " _You idiot, W H O G A V E Y O U C O N T R O L...."_

  As you close your eyes from pain and exhaustion, you think  _"Father..."_ Before falling into the void, praying that it will take you somewhere safe, with your Father waiting. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my the feels, the intensity!
> 
> What will happen now?  
> R&R!


	3. Bridge of light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man! 105 hits and 2 kudos! this is awesome :D it fills me with joy that people are reading this.  
> I just hope you stay with me on this journey ^_^
> 
> This chapter is about your short time in the void and how you leave.

_The smell of sulfur and burnt ozone fills your nose as you regain_ _conciseness. You feel your body just floating along in this cold place you fell into.  'What happened? Where am I?' You think opening your eyes to take in your surroundings. All you see is never ending darkness. The only light source you have is the dim glow of your SOUL that has been called out of your body. 'Wha.." You reach out to cup the precious thing in your hand examining it. The pink SOUL, on further inspection is much like the unique color of your eyes. Lavender with light pink on the edges and through out it. Like someone took two SOULS and merged them together. 'I never knew it looked like this,' you think running the tip of your finger down the front. 'Father never left my SOUL out of my body for to long.'_

_Scenes of what happened flicker across your mind, pulling you away from further inspecting your SOUL. With a sorrow filled sigh, you let your SOUL go and let it just float above the middle of your chest. 'Oh Father,' you blink as tears well up in your eyes. 'You were right, I don't know how to get home from here,' feeling your tears start to fall down your cheeks, you blink and keep your eyes closed as sobs wreck through your body anew. 'I just don't have the strength to do it,' bringing your hands to your eyes you cry, letting out all of the sadness you haven't been able to get out go while remembering the extent of what happened._

_After crying for what seemed like a life time, you wipe your cheeks with the back of your hand trying to stop the flow of tears. "I wish you were here Father," You say out loud, the darkness seeming to prevent your voice from echoing as it closes in around you. Exhaustion over taking you once more, you close your eyes with a sigh no longer attempting to stop the tears from coming. Letting your body go lax as you continue to float combined with the soft beat of your SOUL still above your chest, you are lulled into a dreamless sleep. Your deep breathing is the only thing heard within the void, only hitching every so often as the remainder of your tears roll down your cheeks and off of your chin before the fall onto your neck. The little drops of tears glimmer in the pink hue of your SOUL before floating off into the vast darkness of the void._

_Somewhere not to far from you, two beings stir in the dark. They heard your voice and came to see what had entered their realm after so many years. One with an eye that shined a cyan blue and the other a light neon orange. Both made their way to you slowly, following the dim glow of your SOUL to see who had been unfortunate enough to fall into the unforgiving void. As they approached, the glow of your SOUL shone enough to make out the features of the two. One with the cyan eye, was a short monster, whos body seemed to be melting on itself was short in stature and its face had that of a skeleton, whose smile was spread wide into a permanent grin with cracks spreading from the top of its grin down toward its chin. It seemed to have worn a blue jacket, that could have been one of the fluffiest, most comfortable jackets anyone has ever worn, with loose white stripped shorts melting down into pink..slippers?_

_The other with the light orange eye, was much taller but whose body seemed to be melting on itself as well. It had several small cracks along its ever smiling mouth but also had cracks around its eye sockets. One blow its left eye and one above its right eye. It seemed to be wearing armor of some kind with a scarf like cape wrapped around its shoulders, dripping drops of red down its chest. It reached out a melting hand, that had a hole in the middle of it, adorned with what  seemed to be a red glove toward you. Attempting to wipe away your tears, the smaller of the two reached out to stop him, but as he did, both seemed to have reached past where your SOUL floated above your chest and, somehow, bumped into._

_Both were filled with feelings they themselves have not felt in a long time, memories dancing across their minds that they have all but forgotten. Memories of a person they lost long ago after the accident. Quickly retracting their hands, the beings look to one another in awed wonder. The tall one looks toward you, while the short one looks to him, and it switches back and forth until their movements are blurred. Stopping suddenly, the taller one signed with its hands._

_-BROTHER?-_

_[yea bro?]_

_-THIS PERSON..THEIR SOUL..WHAT WE SAW AND FELT..DO YOU THINK THEY COULD BE..-_

_[well, theres no denying it bro. if those memories aren't proof enough, then i don't know what it]_

_-BUT HOW DID THEY GET HERE?-_

_[i don't know papyrus, but we gotta get them out of here. even though it'll be a little]_

_-SANS DON'T YOU DARE!-_

_[ **bonely** without them here]_

_-NYEHHHHH SANS!!!!!-_

_After scolding the shorter of the two, the taller being, Papyrus, looked down at the being they have come to realize was in fact their sibling. If the memories that he and his brother experienced were true, then their Father had been blessed with another child after the accident. It brought a droopy smile to his face. Papyrus then moved forward and gently nudged your SOUL back into your body, before picking you put and hugging you. Kneeling (as best one could in the void), he held you close as orange tears leaked from his eye sockets. Sans, the shorter one, let his ever present skele-grin droop slightly as he replayed those fond memories they had gotten from the light brushing of your SOUL._

_If all was correct, then it seems that your timeline was not so different then any of the others. Everyone still died in the end. The only difference being was that you were there in his place, and fortunately did not have to go through a RESET. 'hehe, so you got out just in time huh kid?' Sans thought moving in front of Papyrus and behind you 'lets hope we can get you to a safe place.' With that being brought to light, Sans stepped forward and wrapped his arms around you and his brother as best he could._

_Floating there, the brothers embraced the younger sibling they never got to know, but knew at the same time. Sans sighed and stepped back, walking over to his brother. He taps him on the shoulder with a hand, that like Papyrus's, had a hole in the center. Papyrus looks down to see Sans next to him, knowing without words that it was time to get you out of the void. So, Papyrus stood, carrying you bridle-style as they glided through the void effortlessly, as they have done for many years. Eye flashing cyan blue, Sans stops in front of a spot he knows will open for them. For even though he was in the void, he still knew how to time travel. Being bound here didn't change that. Didn't change who he was even if his timeline was different then the rest. He looked up to Papyrus, letting his gaze fall and soften on you as he did._

_[ready bro?]_

_Sighing, Papyrus gave a nod, standing as straight as his melting form would allow. Sans saw the nod and without another thought, he extended his hand out, magic pulsing and sparking as he used it to open a door to a whole new timeline. One where he hoped you would be taken care of. For whatever this messed up world had to throw at you, you would need to be at full strength for._

_'take care kiddo, we'll see you on the other side.' Sans thought as Papyrus knelt further down so they both could embrace you one last time. 'knock'em **dead** ' Sans chuckles, squeezing both you and his brother. _

_With that Papyrus stood and moved forward, looking down at your tear stained face. A sad smile graced his drooping face. He extended his arms and let you go into the opening his brother made. An exit for you, but a reminder to them. A reminder that they will never see you again in this place. And he was happy for that._

_-GOODBYE SIBLING. BE SAFE AND STRONG LIKE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS- He signed, knowing that you would never know what he said._

_[i'm sure they will bro. they have you as a cool older brother after all] Sans patted Papyrus's back, closing the opening with a snap of his fingers._

_'i am sure they will...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOT I am on fire!!
> 
> oh man I almost panicked earlier because I hit the back key on my web browser on accident and it went to another page! mind you I had alot of this typed and was freaking out like 'no please please please no!'  
> thankfully when i pulled it back up it wasnt gone! :D
> 
> I hope to have another chapter out tomorrow? Today? idk but I'm on a roll!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! R&R


	4. Fear not this night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in the readers and Sans POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about not updating! i work as a hairstylist and well work got in the way.. Thank you for the 6 kudos and 204 hits though! thats so cool! I also drew a picture to show you guys what the reader looks like! enjoy! 
> 
> http://colorsplash-stylist01.tumblr.com/image/138441790396

You didn't know what happened. You didn't know where you were. All you knew was that you were somehow no longer in the Void. How you had no idea. But when you opened your eyes, you looked up to see little white flakes falling all around you. You were also laying on something wet and cold. You carefully sat up, feeling your body protest after being put through hell. You looked around and saw what you can vaguely tell were trees. Thats what they were. Trees. You read about them in the books you found in the Lab.

Suddenly you feel a sense of dread, as everything that you experienced in the Lab returned to you. "Oh Father," you whimper "Where am I?" You stand slowly while looking around. It seems your in what the books described as a forest. Turning slowly, a path catches your eye. There are lights dotting down the path, making the way shine a beautiful soft light from the snow. As the snow flakes fall, you begin to move down the paths of floating lights. That what you feel they are. Floating lights to guide you out of the dark that threatens to over take you. 

You can feel fatigue drag you down, as you walk down the path. As you walk, you admire the small white flakes that gather around you. Sticking and melting to your hair, eyelashes, and clothes. "So...pretty," you say. Looking around some more you find that the path you are on leads you to an opening where more lights are shining. Some were a little dulled but there was one that was the brightest, and as you get closer you can see that all the shining lights are coming from buildings. Stepping out off the forest, your feet land on a hard surface. It surprised you, for now you were out in the open. You can see a little better as you step out farther. Soon you are closing the road, heading toward the building with the brightest light. 

As you get closer, the fatigue you felt is eating at your consciousness, your eyes drooping from exhaustion. Once you are close to the building, you reach out to grab the door. "S-so w-warm," you stutter, the cold finally getting to you. But as you reach out your hand, you feel light-headed as your exhaustion from the previous events finally hit you. Your body no longer able to remain functioning, your knees buckle and you fall to the ground, your hand still out-stretched. 

Fading into the darkness as your eyes close, you hear a voice. Someone asking if you were okay. You hadn't realized someone was on the sidewalk when you were making your way across. You feel gloved hands grab your arms and turn you over. You can faintly see two faces staring down at you, but all you can make out where the color of their clothing. Blue and orange. As you fall deeper, you reach a hand up trying to say words to them but the effort is futile. For now all you see is darkness.

 

 

_Sans POV_

 

After a day of running around with Papyrus getting more things to decorate their new home for Christmas, Sans was  _bone-tired_. He wasn't able to take his multitude of naps today. So, for payment of him shopping today and being a bit productive, Papyrus is actually taking him to Grillby's. Which is a surprise of its own. He usually wanted to cook at home. "COME BROTHER! WE ARE ALMOST TO THE GREASE TRAP THAT IS GRILLBY'S." Papyrus said looking down at his brother. "I EVEN CALLED OUR FRIENDS TO JOIN US! THE QUEEN IS BRINGING THE SMALL HUMAN AND UNDYNE IS COMING WITH ALPHYS!"

Looking up to his brother, smiling his ever present grin Sans just makes a noise of acknowledgement as they walked in the snow. It will be nice to see everyone, for every since they made it to the surface, its been hard to get together. "i bet it will be a _bone-_ ified dinner paps," Sans says, chuckling lightly at his brothers groans. "SANS FOR ONCE CAN YOU PLEASE KEEP THOSE INFURIATING PUNS TO YOUR SELF," Papyrus exclaims. "ill try paps, but you know itll be a skele _-ton_ of work to do," Sans says winking up at his brother.

   But before Papyrus could reply, something catches the taller skeletons attention as he sees a human walking up to Grillby's door, reaching a hand out as if to open it. As they reach out, he notices them falter and fall face first into the snow in a crumpled heap. "OH MY!" Papyrus says, sprinting up and kneeling down. Sans walks up and stands at his kneeling brothers shoulder to see what was wrong, sweat beading on his skull and a worried smile on his ever grinning face. He stops as Papyrus turns them over, talking to them and asking if they were alright. Sans sockets go wide at the appearence of the human. The clothes were something he has never seen. They weren't even dressed for the cold. What stood out the most was their eyes. Light pink eyes looked up at him and his brother, unfocused and closing fast. They reached a hand up before closing their eyes completely. 

"hey bro, i think we need to get them into grillby's." Sans says to his brother. "YES YOU ARE RIGHT SANS," Papyrus then picks the human up bridal style before turning to the entrance of Grillby's "here paps let me get that. the faster we get them inside the faster they will warm up." Sans explains opening the door with his ever present grin widening "they look  _chilled to the bone"_ Papyrus groans while taking them into the establishment with Sans following behind him. His gaze curious as he stares at his brothers back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is short! with this the story should get to moving more!  
> R&R!


	5. First snow

_You dreamed that you were in the Lab, running down the halls laughing as your Father chased after you. He was working when you crept into his office. For the past few days, he had been working non-stop on his new project. The younger you knew he hadn't taken a break since first starting, and once it became apparent that he was lose in his work, the younger you decided to do something about it. As you had read in the books he brought you, over working oneself is bad for the health. So you decided to distract him._

_Smiling, you silently snuck up behind your father, and once you were close enough for your plan to work, you reached out and grabbed his lab jacket. Pulling hard enough, you spun him around, ducking behind him so his back was once again to you. Watching him look from side to side, you giggled silently. Tugging his lab jacket again, you ducked to the side when he looked back. You heard him make a noise of confusion and tugged again. This went on for several minutes. You tugging and moving to the side he wasn't inspecting and him becoming more confused._

_What you didn't know was that after the second tug, your Father knew what was happening. So he played along until he felt enough time had past. After feeling you tug again, he didn't go the way you were expecting. No, he did a full turn, swooping down in an attempt to snatch you up. But thanks to your small size and quick reaction time, you duck under his arms and bolt put the door, laughing loudly "Come and get me!" You shouted back. Your Father smiling widely shouts "Oh I will! you can't run from me!" Chuckling to himself, he runs after you, down hall after hall._

_Laughing and running, You love the way your bare feet hit the floor, the way your white dress flows around you as you run. The way your father laughs as he chases you, reaching only to miss just to restart the chase again. You hoped it would never end. But as you ran, you felt yourself change. You got taller and taller, your hair going from your shoulders down to the middle of your back, and the dress changing in length and style. When you ran around corners, you weren't as agile. Your laugh became more mature instead of a high pitched squeak. But your Father sounded the same._

_Soon, as you ran down many halls, you turned to find a dead end. Smiling widely, you turned just in time to be caught by your father. Giggling and full of adrenaline, you wrapped you arms around him and held him tight. He did the same, bringing his hand up to run his boney fingers through your hair. "Father," You say catching your breath, "You know working non- stop is bad for you." You lean back and look up at him. For you only came to his chest height wise. He made a sound of acknowledgement as he brought his hand back from playing with your long locks. "Yes I know." He said "Its good I have you to remind me." He places his hand on you shoulders to hold you out at arms length. "Now I must return the favor." You look at him with confusion. "Father, what do you mean?" I am not working," You chuckle and smile tilting your head slightly to the side._

_No, my child, you are not," He said with a look full of knowing, "But either way, you must wake up." He brings his hand to cup your cheek. "Please _______, wake up."  "But I am not asleep. I'm here with you." You say with worry. "Father?" You bring your hand to hold his, you look at him questioningly._

_"Please, wake up." He says again but this time as you blink your eyes, everything changes. He is no longer the man you know. His entire being changed. He no longer wore his lab coat, but a black suit with a white turtle neck. His body also seemed to be melting and his hands had holes in the center of them. He tried speaking, but you couldn't understand a word. "F-father?" You ask pulling away. As you back away the figure standing there wraps its arms around you and holds you tight against its body._

_It tried to say something, but all you could hear was static. You tried wiggling your way out of its grasp, but it wouldn't let go. "Please, l-l-let g-go," You say in a panic. As you struggle you look behind it to see two more figures whose bodies were melting in on themselves. But with them, they brought darkness. And in the darkness, all you could sense was an evil presence an all you could see were bright red eyes staring you down. Struggling more, you start to cry, still unable to more away from its grasp. "Please! let me go!" You yell "Theres something behind you!" You felt it bring its hand up to your hair again, and feel it turn its face to your ear. Through the static you heard it say_

_" ~~Wake up _______"~~_ ~~~~

* * *

* * *

 

 

 You gasp and sit up, sweat beading on your forehead and tears pricking your eyes. You look around to see you were no longer in the hallway. There were no melting beings there. No as you look around, you take note you were in a room, in a king size bed. Outside the double window you saw little white flakes fall past it. And there next to the bed, a skeleton wearing a blue jacket, stripped black shorts, and slippers was watching you. It seemed like he was awoken by you when you suddenly sat up.  

  As you calm your breathing, you watch each other for a long while. You were the one to break the silent stare-off "Where am I? Who are you?" You edge yourself away from him, stopping only when you were near the edge of the bed. Sighing, he stretched and stood, his hands shoved into the pockets on the front of his jacket. "names sans kid. your in the room of a friend of mine." He said going to stand at the end of the bed, which as he moved to the end you moved back to the top center, keeping your eyes locked with his. "we found you outside his bar passed out and  _chilled to the bone._ " You frown as you realize it was a pun before he asked.

"what im wondering is, who are you?" As he said this, you saw his left eye flash blue.

Swallowing past the lump in your throat, you feel something crawl on your back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uggggggghhhhh I'm so sick 3: -grabs a tissue and blows nose like a trumpet- but i am DETERMINED to get this new chapater. if it seems short i apologize. the next one will be longer! hopefully once my work schedule calms down i will update more and more but for now i have decided to update at least twice a week. 
> 
> does that sound good? -sniffles-
> 
> leave comments and suggestions! :D


	6. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet everyone for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hides behind a corner- i know what your gonna say..  
> im sorry this is late! -peeks around said corner-  
> ....dont blame me! my work has me traveling to different salons that arent close to home XP 
> 
> -give a meek smile- Thank you to everyone who has read! 2 book marks, 20 kudos, and 401 hits! i feel special. Makes my day better! And i will be posting my next chapter Sunday!
> 
> Enjoy! (also I am watching my friend play undertale and she cant get past sans XD)
> 
> If you want come to my lovely tumblr for updates on the story and all around fun time
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/colorsplash-stylist01  
> (Ps since reader is now defined as female she is referred to she and you. If nor liked let me know)

_'What im wondering is, who are you?'_  

   You feel a chill go up your spine like you had something to hide. You didn't know how to answer. Could you trust this skeleton? You didn't know. Hell you didn't even know where you ARE. Or rather When you are. How did you know he wouldn't hurt you? 

  Just as you were about to stutter out a reply, you heard loud foot steps at the door and watched the door be flung open with a BANG. Jumping slightly, you grabbed the covers and hide under them. You didn't know there were  _more_ of them. ' _Okay _________ calm down. You've only had you life turned upside down and have been out of the lab and Hotland for a short time. Nothing else could go wrong right?'_ You thought as you peek out from under the covers to see who had come in. From your hiding spot, you see a taller skeleton standing next to a red haired fish woman. The skeleton had on some sort of armor with a scarf like cape wrapped around his neck. The fish woman was wearing pants and a tank top with combat boots ending mid calf.

  "SANS! HAS THE HUMAN WOKE UP YET?! EVERYONE IS WORRIED ABOUT HER!" The taller skeleton yells. "Yea is the punk awake yet or what?" The fish woman added, grinning a toothy grin. The skeleton, who you know as Sans now, turns to look at the two in the door with a lazy grin. "shes awake now. Woke up not long ago." He looks back at you and arches(?) an eyebrow. Before you can even start to creep out of the blankets, you feel the covers yanked off of you and gloved hands wrap around your torso. Hugging you while swinging you  around, the taller skeleton exclaims "GREAT! THEN SHE CAN NOW COME DOWN AND MEET ALL OF OUR FRIENDS!"

  You close your eyes and bury your face in the shoulder of the armor,  trying to ignore the sudden queasiness you have being swung around. "Hey! Papyrus you nerd! Stop swingin the human so much!" The fish woman yelled "Your gonna break her!" Feeling him stop, you look up to see you were face to face with the skeleton, or as you just learn Papyrus, to see him making a confused and sad face. "HUMAN! I AM SORRY I DID NOT MEAN TO CAUSE YOU ANY HARM!" Papyrus apologized. You wince at the loudness of his voice but give a small smile. "Um, its okay. I was just feeling a little sick." You say "No harm done." You look to the side to find Sans standing next to Papyrus. He was watching you, curiosity in his eyes.  _'reminds me of father'_ You think as you are put down. 

"Good!" The fish woman says putting her hands on your shoulders, making you wince with the force of it. "Then lets go down stairs to the bar and meet everyone!" She turns you toward the door and starts walking you out with a fast paced walk. "Sans, Grillby closed down and sent everyone home, but he said he'd stay open for us so we can eat still! Which is so rad." You turn slightly to see Sans following you, his brother passing by the fish woman and running down what you seem to think are stairs, 'Nyehes' following his form. "oh? really? I guess you would say thats pretty  _chill_ of him to do considering he must be  _bone-tired_ from working over a  _hot_ stove all night," He says making you and the fish groan at his obvious puns. "Come on human, you shouldn't have to deal with this. Besides," She says leading you down a set of what was indeed stairs, "Everyone is excited to meet you!"

  As you walk through the door at the bottom, you are met with a warmth you haven't felt since Hotland. You look around as your eyes adjusted to the sudden light to see that the establishment seemed to be some type of restaurant. ' _Cozy'_ You think as you are ushered forward to a group of monsters.  What you see in front of you is a tall goat monster, a small yellow reptile monster, Papyrus, and a monster that seemed to be made completely out of flames. They all look up in time to see you before your stopped a few feet from them. "Look guys, the human woke up!" The fish woman said patting your back with a little force. "YES! WE ARE ALL SO GLAD YOU ARE OKAY HUMAN!" Papyrus yells. The goat monster is the next to step forward, putting a hand on Papyrus's shoulder. "Yes child, we are so relieved you are alright." She smiles and looks at you with a look your father use to use. "We were worried when Sans and Papyrus came in carrying you. They said they found you collapsed in the snow." "Y-yea, we w-w-were worried when t-they said that." The little yellow monster responded meekly.

   You look down turning slightly pink as Sans chooses that moment to walk by and say "yea but beforehand they were reaching out toward the door to Grillbys but it seems it was  _too hot_ to handle. They  _froze up_ before they actually touched the handle." Scowling at the puns, you look up to see the goat woman laugh, the yellow reptile give a smile, and Papyrus groaning along with the fish woman. The flame monster did say a thing much less make a facial expression. All you notice change was the way his flames had risen. 

  Hearing someone clear their throat, you look back to the goat woman smiling at you. "Well my dear, you are probably wondering who we all are." She says with a slight tilt of her head. "Oh yea! Thats right, the human only knows the names of the bone heads." The fish woman says before bending down to grab the yellow reptile around the waist. "Well my name is Undyne and this cute little monster is my girlfriend Alphys!" Alphys gives a shy wave "H-Hello," She says. "AND I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! MASTER CHEF AND PUZZLE EXTRODINIAR!" He exclaims striking a pose "NYEHEHE! BUT YOU ALREADY KNEW MY NAME HUMAN!" Reaching down and grabbing Sans by the hood he lifts him into the air "AND THIS IS MY LAZYBONES OF A BROTHER SANS! YOU ALREADY MET HIM WHEN YOU FIRST AWOKE." "yo," Sans says with his hands in his jacket as Papyrus puts him down. Sans then turns to the Flame monster and gestures "this is Grillby. It was his bed you were sleeping in." You blush lightly as Grilby nods at you, before going behind the counter to pick up a glass and clean it. 

  As you watched Grillby go behind the counter, you feel a large furred hand touch your shoulder. You look to see the goat woman. "And my name is Toriel child. It is nice to meet you." She says lowering her hands to rest clasped in front of her. You nod and were about to introduce yourself when Toriel turns and walked over to one of the booths. "And this," She says reaching down to grab the hand of someone you didn't notice standing there, "Is my child Frisk." The small child looks at you and smiles waving before signing to you [Hello.]

 But you weren't paying attention. It felt light everything had gone cold in this warm place. Everything had seemed to be frozen to you as you look at the small child in front of you. You look down and clutch your fist as you realize you couldn't trust them at all.

  Sans was the first to notice the sudden shift in your mood and came to stand in front of you. "you okay there kiddo?" He asked reaching out a hand toward you. You jerk taking a step back. The movement made your head hurt worse. You felt a pressure gather behind your eyes as your magic gathered around you. It didn't matter to you though. What mattered was that, that  _thing_ standing before you. You breathed a ragged breath and clutched your fist tighter, the pressure behind your eyes building. "No," You say through clutched teeth "I'm not okay." Looking up they all take a collective gasp. You knew what they were gawking at. Your left eye was glowing pink, you right closed due to the pain you feel. But no pain would add up to the pain you felt when you lost your father. "HOW ' "What th' "o-oh m-" "How are yo" "kid what do y" They all started talking at once. You didn't hear them as you watched the small "child" in front of you, unable to tear your gaze away from theirs as they looked at you with a look of concern and confusion. You are vaguely aware that Grillby has stopped cleaning the glass, and was watching you.

  "I knew I couldn't trust you," You say as your magic makes the chairs around you float into the air and your SOUL starts to faintly glow through your shirt. "whaddya mean kid?" Sans says taking a step back from you with sweat dotting his skull. "You know what I mean," You shout glaring at the one call Frisk. "It managed to follow me. Seemed it had unfinished business with me." You take a step forward, gathering magic around your hand. "It wasn't satisfied with ripping my life apart, no it had to follow me instead." You reach out toward Frisk, who had the gull to look scared. "But I see their trick. I see their grand plan. And I won't let it happen a second time."

  Before anyone could make a move you pull Frisk forward, making their SOUL appear engulfed in a pink hue, toward you. Hear the shouts of surprise, you see Toriel, Undyne, and Papyrus make a move and sneer. "Oh no," You say snapping your fingers and Frisk gets closer. Before any of them could reach out for them, you both are encased in a pink bubble. "Your mine." As your SOUL makes it appearance, you hear everyones muffled shouts and see their feeble attempt to break your bubble. "Do you think I wouldn't recognize you?" You slam them into the ground, their SOUL bouncing slightly. "You think you can just follow me and finished the job?" You lift your hand, their SOUL following. They look at you as they come up off the ground and sign [What do you mean? What did I do?] You laugh, the pain behind your eyes pulsing. "Are you serious? You don't know?" You look at them with a gaze filled with anger. "Then I'll have to remind you." You throw them from side to side the screams of their mother and friends falling on deaf ears. 

  You stop and bring them closer until they were floating just a few feet from you. "Don't you know Frisk?" You say a shit eating smile gracing your lips.

**"I A M I N C O N T R O L H E R E"**

 

 


	7. Anti-gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go down. 
> 
> Good?  
> Bad? 
> 
> You'll have to see
> 
> Has POV from sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWIE! 455 hits, 24 kudos. and 3 bookmarks! SO awesome!  
> Here is the chapter on time! :D  
> Though it took me a while to write, Writers block! XP
> 
> enjoy~

How did this happen? It..went side ways so fast. "FRISk!' "My child!" "You son of a" "N-n-no!" Sans heard everyone yell their concerns while beating away at the force field you put up.  ' _how is this kid capable of doing this?'_ Sans thought with sweat beading on his skull. He has never seen anyone like you in ANY of the timelines. In NONE of the resets. Why is it so different now. Sans snaps to when Frisk's small body hits the side of the force field in front of him. "shit!" He yells, his left eye flashing blue as he uses his magic to pound away at the force field as well. 

 

  But it came to no avail. He was barely making a dent on his own. So all he could do was watch in horror as Frisk dodged and ducked, trying to desperately not be hit by your attacks. "damnit!" He yells. What could they do?! "ARRRRGHH!" Undyne yelled "This fucking force field won't budge!" She punched it with a fist before summoning her spear. But before she could take another swing, Alphys came and stopped her attack, "Undyne! w-we need to think a-about this," Looking down at the small reptile monster that was her girlfriend. Undyne gritted her teeth. Everyone, Sans noticed, stopped their feverish attack on the force field and took pause. "What do you mean Alphys?" Undyne asked. "W-we n-need to look at how the human is attacks. The magic is familiar don't you see?" Alphys said wringing her hands together. Sans scrunched his bone-brow in confusion. ' _familiar..?'_  Sans thought looking back to where you stood. Looking at how your eye glowed a fierce pink as you sent attack after attack at Frisk, only grazing them again and again.

 

"Alphys ho-" Torial started to ask, but Alphys cut in. "You have to l-look at how they are attacking. No human has ever used magic before. How is she doing it?" Alphys explained in a hurry. "But what does that have to do with ANYTHING?!" Undyne shouted, spear posed and ready to attack the force field. "YES, HOW ALPHYS?" Papyrus exclaimed, a bone the length of his leg in his hand. "T-think about it. Her eye, her ability to throw," She winced as she heard Frisk thrown again,", and control their movement. I-i-its like S-" Sans eyes widened before she could finish her sentence. "its like my magic."

 

  Everyone gasped and looked at Sans. It made sense but how was it possible? ' _ill have to save that question for later'_ For now it was time to act. "papyrus," Sans said walking over to his brother. "I know what we need to do." Sans grabs Papyrus's hand and holds it tight, starting to make a shortcut to inside the force field. "BROTHER WHAT DO YO-" Papyrus started to say before him and Sans were teleported inside the force field.  Landing off to the side of the fight, Sans sees you charging an attack that could seriously harm the Frisk. "paps, shield frisk now!" Sans shouts, left eye glowing blue again as he teleports away. "SANS WHA-" Papyrus was about to ask before he notice Frisk kneeling, bruised form. "FRISK," Papyrus shouted running over to help his dear friend. 

 

Readers POV

 

 

As you sent attack after attack after Frisk, the pain behind you eyes had started to hurt worse, making white spots flash before your eyes. "Shit," You say sending another blast of magic their way. Growling you quickly send out another pulse, catching them off guard. Hearing their shout of surprise, you smile wickedly as they fall to the ground, gasping in pain. Your world seemed to only be centered around them, and the sins they have committed. You feel yourself start to fatigue from the over exertion of magic and the pain throbbing in your skull. ' _Father, its time for me to end this.'_ You thought tiredly, charging one last blast attack. "Its time to finally end it." You whisper as you swing your hand out toward them, watching the magic sail through the air between the two of you, watching as it hi...

 

  In a flash you see before you a wall made of bones deflecting your attack. You faintly heard 'Nyehehe' from behind the wall. "What the h-" you say before you see something blue out of the corner of your eye and dodging before it connects. Landing on the floor a few feet away, you look to see a bone laying on the ground not to far from where you stood.

 

  "hey kiddo," You look up to see Sans standing before you, left eye flashing blue as his permanent skeleton grin widened. "i have a  _bone_ to pick with you." He says shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. Scowling at the short skeleton monster, you stand in a huff. "Oh really?" you say "You think you can get in my way and say you have a bone to pick with Me?" You bring up a glowing hand, ready to attack. "What nerve." Sans chuckles at this and closes his eyes looking down. "well yknow i dont really have any nerves so.." He takes his hands out of his pockets and brings them up in a type of surrender. "But i do have a question for ya kid." He looks back up at you and all you can see is complete darkness. " _ **d o y o u w a n t  t o h a v e a b a d t i m e?"**_ And with that said, he snaps his fingers, materializing bones out of thin air sending them at you. 

 

  Screaming, you jump to the side and dodge the attack. "You sack of bones! How dare you get in the way!" You yell sending back an attack only for him to dodge. "you think imma just let you hurt my pal for no reason?" Sans says materializing bones out of the ground, which your promptly jumped out of the way of.  "You must have a few cracks in your skull if you think imma let that happen." Dodging out of the way of another attack from you, he sends even more bones after you. "Fuck!" You yell sliding under the flurry of bones. Once you know your clear, you do what you did when you trained with the dummies and your father. You rolled and jumped, aiming a kick at his sternum. 

 

  Dodging your kick, Sans grabs your ankle and throws you into your own force field, making it quiver and quake. ' _damnit,'_ You think standing shakily. ' _This is taking to long, I have to end this NOW.'_ Looking to the wall of bones past Sans, you are filled with DETERMINATION. "Do you know what that THING has done?!" You yell taking the bones around you and levitating them, just like he had done, and throw them back. "no i dont," Sans says as he dodges the bones,  sending some back. "but they havent done anything to be attacked."

 

  It went back and forth, both attacking and dodging. The pain increasing behind your eyes and sweat bedding down his skull. "what is more important, is why a stranger like you appears," Sans says crushing a bone you threw "collapsed in the snow outside," Back and forth, more pain, more sweat. So tired. "suddenly has a chip on their shoulder toward my friend. and" he says stopping when you do, both tired and panting, "how the hell, a human no less, knows how to use magic that only i and papyrus can use." Standing tall, Sans stares you down. Doing the same you sneer at him. "It wasn't by chance I attacked. I wouldn't attack an innocent being." You point at the wall shielding the two. "But that thing has somehow managed to follow me from where I'm from, after brutely murdering everyone I care about!" Eye flashing, and the pain becoming to much, you feel something wet slide down your right cheek. 

 

You reach up and touch the liquid, only to pull back to find that its blood. Your blood. This made you even more angry. "So get out of my way! It's time to end this!" With the sudden burst of new found strength, your magic engulfs you, surrounding you like pink fire. "have to say kid, i aint gonna let you do that," Sans left eye blazes a brighter blue now," i know what happens when i am careless, and i cant afford that. not here not now." Sans brings up a blue covered hand and snaps his fingers. Behind him, you see a portal to the Void open. And out of it, you see a giant dragon like skull appear, muzzle burning blue and eyes blazing the same color cyan as its owners. The problem you feel, is that you have seen this before. That attack was your Fathers. One that he had only just started teaching you.

 

  Straightening, you stand at full height and concentrate. "You want to bring out the big guns, well your not the only on pal!" Giving it your all, you try to open a portal to the Void as well. It works, but at a cost. All of your remaining magic is draining fast and the pain you feel resonating through your entire body is too much to bear. Closing your eyes to the pain, you feel that now both of your cheeks are wet from what you now know are tears of blood. ' _Looks like I screwed up this time.'_ Laughing hysterically, you open your eyes, blazing pink, and continue to pry the portal open with all your strength. "AHHHHHH!," You scream, feeling your body burn from the effort.

 

"what the hell," Sans says seeing you force a portal to open. "kid you have to stop!" Making the fully charged Gaster Blaster disappear, he makes a run for you, seeing the critical state your in. "you have to stop before you pull yourself apart!." He hears you scream in pain and looks up to see the muzzle of a Blaster poke through the portal, teeth bathed in pink magic. "STOP!" Sans sends a wave of magic at you, hitting you in the stomach and making you fly back. With this sudden action, the Force Field drops and you crash into the wall on the far side of the bar. As you slide to the ground, you groan in pain. Sans slides the rest of the way to you once hes close and grabs you gently, lowering you to lay flat on the ground. He sees the bloody tears coming from your eyes and the wounds on your skin. He sees that your magic is very powerful and very raw. 

 

"kid," Sans says lifting your head off the floor into his lap. "kid stay with me!" he shakes you gently trying to keep you awake, worried you won't wake up after this. He can see your SOUL has cracks in it too. Mostly from what he can guess, is emotional trauma. Sans feels a warmth at his back, and as he turns, he sees Grillby holding a cloth out to him. He grabbed it and put the warm cloth against your eyes. When he turned he caught a quick glimpse of Toriel holding Frisk while the others gathered around them. He heard you groan and looks down to see you clutching your head.

 

  "kid," he says, "why did you do it? how cou-" He saw you cry more, the blood stopping, mixing with your tears, turning pink as it runs down your face. "They k-k-killed my Father." You whimper. "P-please d-don't h-h-hurt me. I j-just want m-my F-father back." Running a thumb over your cheek, Sans frowns, with a look of concern on his face. Still aware of the warmth at his back and that his friends were still a distance away, he says, "whatever happened, they didn't kill your Father." Sans takes a deep breath preparing for the response he was about to get next. "who was your father?" Breathing heavy, you feel the blackness sucking you down into sleep. But before you descend, you answer, "My father's name is W.D Gaster." And with that, Sans feels you go limp in his lap.

 

Sans sat frozen for what seemed like forever with one thought in his mind. 

 

' _Her father is Gaster....'_

 

_'I have a.....sister?..'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment! i want to know how you feel and i want to know about any improvements i can make!  
> And chapter updates this week will be wednesday and thursday! 
> 
> I'll see you in the next chaper
> 
> ~bye bye!


	8. Shatter me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk's POV from the battle.  
> And alittle bit of POV from Toriel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my...  
> -smiles brightly- 28 kudos, 4 bookmarks, and 514 hits..  
> You guys are so great!  
> I also wanted to thank idomyowething, barf, and bluekitty206 for all your awesome comments! you guys are the best
> 
> Now please sit back and relax. This journey still has a long way to go!!  
> (Chapter edited thanks to LittleBat pointing something out to me in the comments! I apologize if reading has been hard on some because of the lengths of the paragraphs. Let me know if it is better and if there are anymore adjustments i need to make!)

Frisk didn't know how they ended up in battle. The evening started out nicely. Mom said that we were going to meet up with Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys at Grillby's. So, after getting all bundled up and heading out, Frisk soon arrived at Grillby's to be greeted by Undyne scooping them up into a hug. "HEY PUNK!" She exclaimed, crushing Frisk in a hug. Laughing, Frisk hugged her back. "Undyne, dear, I believe Frisk cannot breathe," Mom said seeing their face turn a slight red from the hug out.

 

   "Oh!," Undyne laughed putting them on her shoulder. "Sorry little Boss," Undyne grins over at them. "A-are you alright F-frisk?" They look down to see Alphys smiling up at them meekly. Frisk nods and signs [Yes I'm fine.] "Oh g-good," Alphys then looks to Toriel and says "Sans and Papyrus h-haven't a-a-arrived yet," She wrings her hands together looking down "But they should be here soon." Toriel walks over and places a hand on Alphy's shoulder. "Then how about we all go and have a seat mmm?," She says walking with Alphys to a near by booth. "YEA! We can order some drinks and chat!" Undyne says taking Frisk off of their shoulder, just to have them hang upside down on her forearm. "Bet they should be here any minute now!" 

 

  As everyone sat down and started to order, Papyrus and Sans burst through the door. Before anyone could shout a greeting, they all noticed you in Papyrus's arms, unconscious. "Whoa what happened?!" Undyne rushed over to the two skeleton brothers. Frisk sees his mom and Alphys both get up as well to see whats wrong. When they tried to get up and out, they feel a large furred hand on their head and look up to see their mom smiling down at them. "My child," She said "How about you stay here while we see what's going on okay?" They frown and cast a glance at your unconcious form. [But mom, I want to know whats wrong too!] They signed with a pout. "I know child, but for now let us see whats happened." Their mom kneels so that she is eye level and says," How about, after they wake up, you can be the first by their side to see if they are okay? Would that work?" She says.knowing in her mind their worry and curiosity about you was the fact that they had a chance to befriend another human. She knew that coming to the surface after the barrier broke 2 years prior has been hard when it came to them making friends, but before they rushed over she wanted to make sure it was safe. Frisk sighs signing [Okay.]  They move back to their spot in the booth and waits.

 

  "Good, I will be right back to tell you whats happened." She then walks over to where everyone stood, Grillby included. As they listened, Frisk heard Grillby offer to let them rest in his bed upstairs in his home. Papyrus was ecstatic. He darted up the stairs that lead to Grillby's home before anyone else could utter a word.Laughing to himself, Sans walked past everyone and went up the stairs. On the way, he noticed them staring and winked, giving Frisk a lazy wave. They waved back and giggled, happy that everything was going okay.

 

      But soon as everyone settled back down, things started to go sideways. It started with Undyne dragging you down the steps, after going up with Papyrus just 10 minutes before. Everyone introduced themselves and laughed, but before you could introduce yourself, Toriel turned and held her hand out to them to introduce them to you as well. That was when everything went wrong fast. Frisk watched as your face as it went from flustered to surprise, then from surprise to cold rage. They heard you say you knew you couldn't trust any of them. They saw you look up with an all to familiar glow to your eye. Except yours glowed pink while his cyan blue. They stepped forward in worry when their instincts told them to run. Too bad he was bad at listening.

 

All to quickly, their SOUL was pulled from their body, bathed in a pink hue and jerked forward into the floor. "You think you can just follow me and finish the job?" You said as they watched your SOUL appear. You brought them closer in the exchange. [What do you mean? What did I do?] Frisk signed. You laughed and fixed them with a gaze filled with so much rage and hatred, that they could feel past sins crawling on their back. "You don't know?" You sneered at them "Then I'll have to remind you." They could feel their SOUL be pulled in all different directions as you throw them from the ground to the wall of your force field. They heard the screams of their friends and mom, trying desperately to break through to rescue them. 

 

Frisk felt their SOUL stop moving. They felt themselves gravitate toward you again. Wincing they looked at you and saw in your blazing eye hurt, resentment, loss, heart break. But most importantly they saw DETERMINATION in your eyes. And as you take a step closer, you say "Don't you know Frisk?" Your smile splits your face into near hysteria. " ** _I A M I N C O N T R O L H E R E"_**   Seeing all the emotions in your burning pink eye, feeling the magic flow through them as you hold them in the air, and hearing the cries of their family fills Frisk with DETERMINATION.

 

So, as the onslaught of magic came bearling at them, Frisk dodged and dodged. Unfortunately, they couldn't dodge everything. But they kept getting back up, refusing to give up. Refusing to attack. They weren't that person anymore. This was their ending. And they were going to make sure, some way, somehow, you'd be apart of it. 

But, Frisk couldn't keep dodging forever, and was hit full on with a magic blast. With a shout, they fell to their knees with their arms going around their mid-section. They heard their mom and Alphys scream, Undyne angrily beating the shield along side Papyrus. They didn't hear Sans. Which was fine. They knew he was trying in his own way. Sans was smart. Sans...was their best friend. As they knelt, they heard you say "Its time to end this." You didn't have to look up to see you preparing and releasing another attack. They heard it discharge.  _'I'm sorry everyone. I'm sor-'_  

 

Just as Frisk thought their goodbye and prepared for the inevitable impact, they noticed it never came. They heard it collide with something hard and after the loud BOOM stopped they also heard a 'Nyehehe' right next to them. Looking up, they are happy to see Papyrus standing over them. "HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM HERE TO SAVE YOU!" They jump up from their spot and hug him, feeling him pick them up to hug them back. They hugged him tight with tears at their eyes as they looked to see that Papyrus made a wall of bones that separated them from the battle. Leaning back, Frisk signed [Papyrus! We have to help them! We have to help the other human!] Papyrus looked confused. "BUT HUMAN! THE UNKNOWN HUMAN ATTACKED YOU!" Papyrus looked down unsure of himself and in a tone not normal for him said "They tried to kill you friend," Frisk smiled a heart warming smile and put their hands on both sides of his face, making him look up. Pulling back they signed [Yes! they did! But you did as well, until we became best friends!] Seeing a light flash in Papyrus's eyes they continued [And they are just confused and hurt! We have to help! Show them that its okay and that they can trust us.] Papyrus smiled and let out a loud "Nyehehe hehe!" and hugged Frisk again.

 

     "YOU ARE RIGHT! THEY MUST BE TAKEN UNDER THE WING OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND TINY HUMAN FRISK SO THAT THEY CAN GO DOWN THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW!" As he finished he turned to lower he wall, but before he did he heard his brother shout and Frisk looked up to see the force field fall. And as it fell they look to see you hit the wall. Trying to get down from Papyrus's arms to rush over to you, they were quickly scooped up into their moms arms. Frisk felt her wet cheek press against the top of their head. "Oh! My child! I am so happy you are safe now!" "Yea punk we were worried about you!" "H-h-here l-lets get y-you to a seat and I-i'll look you over." Toriel, Undyne, and Alphys all spoke to Frisk, but Frisk wasn't listening. All they could focus on was you. How you shook in Sans arms, how your cheeks were stained red, how you looked so broken.

 

They saw Sans look back to Grillby and say something, before Grillby nodded. Grillby was the one to pick you up this time, holding you bridle style. Before he finished standing, Frisk wiggled their way out of Toriels arms and ran over to where you were. As Grillby stood, he looked down at them. They signed [Are they okay?] with worry etched into their young face. Simply nodding, Grillby then turned and walked up the stairs to his home with you in his arms. They watched him walk up the stairs before turning to Sans who was already standing at their side with his hands in his pockets.

 

  Sans looked down and asked "you okay kid?" Frisk nods at him signing [Are you okay? Are they okay? What happened? Wha-] Sans put one hand on both of theirs to stop them from signing and sighed. "i cant tell ya much kiddo, didn't really have time to chat while dodging them." He looked at Frisk with a smile that barely reached his eyes. He looked tired. "Sans! Frisk!" Frisk turns to see his mom, Undyne, Papyrus and Alphys come up to them.

 

    "What happened Sans!?" Undyne asks. "How did you get the force field to drop?" Sans looks at all of them with the most serious look they have ever seen. "I didn't make them drop the shield. They tried using an attack that just wasnt at their level so they collapsed, and thankfully, their magic ran out before it tore her apart." "BUT wha-" "H-how" "Sa-" they all started at once but holding both of their hands up, Frisk got their attention. Once they stopped talking, Sans took that as an opportunity to say "look i wont have anything for you guys until the kid wakes up." He shrugs "believe me i want to know whats up to, but we have to wait for her to wake up." Putting his hands in his pockets, he turns and says "im gonna go up and watch her. hopefully she will wake up soon." 

 

Before he could leave, Frisk goes in front of him, signing [I'm going to wait to!] "Frisk I will not allow you to go up there!" Toriel said. Frisk looked up to his mother with DETERMINATION and signed [They didn't mean to do it! You said I could be there for when they wake up.] Toriel looked at her child in worry and pride. Not many children would willingly go to see the person who just attacked them, much less worry about them. So, after staring at each other for a few moments, Toriel sighed and said "Fine, but Sans is going to watch you. If anything happens you will be taken from the room." turning, Toriel felt Frisk hug her around the waist from behind before they went up the steps with Sans. Toriel looked to Undyne and Papyrus saying "I want you two to keep an eye on Frisk, their heart is in the right place, I just don't want them to get hurt again." Saluting Undyne and Papyrus both shouted "YES YOUR MAJESTY," before running up the stairs as well.

 

Coughing, Alphys chuckled nervously and said "I-i better g-go up as well." With that, she scampered up the stairs as well. Sighing Toriel walks to the door to leave thinking  _'I hope you know what you are doing Frisk'_ before walking out the door. As she walks home in the snow, she thinks back to what happened. You looked so innocent. But after you saw Frisk, your entire body became tense. Your eyes had suddenly looked tired with hurt and pain swirling in them. Stopping, Toriel looks back down the street toward Grillbys and thinks ' _I think I will bake a pie'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me! I don't mean to leave cliffhangers XD it happens! 
> 
> See you guys tomorrow!  
> Leave comments and critics!
> 
> until the next chapter
> 
> ~ bye bye


	9. Hey sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are explained  
> Tears are shed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome!  
> 31 kudos, 4 bookmarks, and 539 hits makes me swoon!  
> Thank you again LittleBat for pointing out the paragraph issue to me!
> 
> So without further delay, lets continue the story!

  When you woke from a dreamless sleep, your body  _hurt_. Every muscle, even some you didn't know existed, screamed with just the tinist movement. You groan, opening your eyes to see that they were covered with a cloth. You reached up with your left hand and removed the cloth, setting it next to you.As You slowly blinked your eyes, you turned your head to the side and saw that you were once again in the bedroom, and also that Sans was in the same spot too, sleeping. After everything that has happened, whether to make sure you didn't escape or out of just worry and concern, he choose to stay and watch over you. Turning your head back, you try to bring your right hand up to cover eyes. When you try to move it though, you notice a weight on it. Looking over, you see something that leaves you breathless.

  There holding your hand as they sleep with their arms crossed on the bed, was Frisk. You blink several times to clear the tears that suddenly wanted to fall. This child, who hardly knows you, who you try to kill, is there with you. Like Sans, Frisk must be here for a reason. But unlike Sans, you have a feeling that you knew why. ' _They are worried about me.'_ You carefully turn onto your right side, as to not awaken them or to cause more pain to your body. After your settled, you watch them. You watch them breath. You examine their face. Their skin was lightly tanned, which you guessed was normal for them, since they lived on the surface. You read about how something called the Sun can darken ones skin if they are outside for long periods of time. 

  While examining them, you reach out with your left hand, and tuck a stray hair behind their ear. That seems to startle them slightly because you feel them jump a little before their eyes blink several times. You retract your hand in fear, not knowing if you hurt them or not. Clearing the sleep out of their eyes, they see that you are awake. Frisk gives you a small smile and sits up, releasing your hand so that they can stretch. When they released your hand, you chose to sit up slowly and carefully, as to not disturb Sans. You can feel Frisk watching you, as you settle back onto the pillows. Looking over, you see that they still have that smile on their face. You try to say something, but before you could, they began to sign.

[How are you feeling? Are you okay?]

 

You blink, looking down at your hands then at Sans before signing,

 

{I hurt all over but otherwise I guess I am okay}

 

Frisk smiles even wider

 

[You know how to sign?]

 

{Yes, I learned at a young age thanks to my fath-} 

 

Your hands fumble and you frown. Frisk notices and asks.

 

[Is everything alright.]

 

You look down and sigh.

 

{No, everything isn't alright.}

 

  Before Frisk could ask why, Sans chose to wake up then. Stretching while yawning, Sans looks to see you sitting up with frisk. He raises a bone brow and says, "huh nice to see you awake kid," He puts his hands in his pockets as you look at him. You gulp and fidget nervously under his gaze. "you can say you had us spooked to the  _bone,"_ He joked "We didn't know if you were going  _tibia_ okay after you fainted." You heard Frisk let out a couple of giggles. You make a face at the puns, not knowing whether to groan or laugh. Silenced stretched on after a few moments. You were lost in thought as the silence fell. You didn't feel Sans staring at you, studying your profile, studying your face. He could still see faint marks running down your cheeks from the tears. Could see that you were tired. 

 You and Sans were both brought out of your musings when Frisk coughed. Looking at them you start to ask what they needed when Sans said, "so pal, i have a few questions for ya," You freeze and turn toward him with a worried expression. "W-what questions?" You felt nervous for some reason. "well," Sans takes his hands out of his pockets and lends forward, resting his elbows on the bed and his chin in his hands "first off where did ya come from? why did you attack Frisk?" You gasp and look down wringing your hands together in your lap. You didn't know how to answer. What could you say to justifiy what you did? What if...they didn't believe you. You feel Frisk put their small hands on top of yours, stopping your movement. You look over to see concern and curiosity on their face. This child, who you attack, was truly concerned about you. They didn't care if you straight out attacked them, even tried to kill them. They just...cared. 

  You felt tears roll down your cheeks, not able to hold them back anymore. You grasped their hands between yours and cry, knowing that you didn't deserve this kindness that they were showing. You sob while gripping their hands tight. This went on for a little while. You didn't know when or why, but you felt Frisk take their hands from yours so they could move onto the bed and hug you around the shoulders. You also felt Sans move and run his boney fingers through your hair. He always did this for Frisk when they were upset, so he though maybe it would work for you too. So, you all sat there while you cried, your SOUL feeling lighter and lighter as you let it all out.

  Once your sobbing quieted and you weren't shaking as bad, Sans spoke again. "kid listen, im only asking you to tell me where you came from and why you attacked frisk, is because i want to understand a few things," He removed his fingers from your hair "everyone else wants to know too." He sat back and watched you as you wiped your cheeks and separated from Frisk. Frisk chose to sit in your lap carefully, remembering that you were still sore. You looked down at Frisk in surprise before cautiously patting their head and running your fingers through their long bobbed hair. You took a deep breath and looked at Sans. "I-i really don't know where to begin," You leaned your cheek on top of Frisk's head. "Its all kinda surreal. What if you don't believe me?" Sans gives a shrug accompanied with a lazy grin. "kid im a monster, and little Boss here is the one who freed us all from the underground. if anyone is going to understand, its us." 

  You nod and take another shaky breath. "Okay." You then begin to tell them about where you came from. About you and your father, what he did, and where you lived. You told them about how one day when you went to wait for your father while he finished up work, you encountered a being you had never met. How they were similar to you and when you went to introduce yourself, they attacked. You recounted how your father protected you, telling you to run. You told them that he told you that you had brothers you never knew about. And how you followed what he said, but couldn't stay away. How torn you were when you saw him laying there on the floor, just seconds away from death. You told them how you couldn't save him and after turning to dust in your arms, you opened a portal to the Void in hopes it will take you back to before that thing appeared. You told them how you had succeeded in opening the portal, only to faint and wake up, stuck in complete darkness without knowing how to leave it. Thats where you told them you shortly blacked out again only to find yourself in the park not far from here, lying in the snow. And the rest, they knew.

  You close your eyes and wipe the fresh tears from you cheeks. Sans was looking at you with a soft and thoughtful expression. "so," He said "you attacked frisk because they looked like the kid that attacked and killed your dad?" You nodded and wrapped your arms around Frisk. They put their hands on your arms, giving them a squeeze to show that it was okay. "and somehow, even though you were lost in the Void, you ended up here?" You nodded again. "huh, well id say your telling a  _fibula,"_ You give a half hearted chuckle "but everything you said seems to be true." You look up in surprise and ask," Really? You believe me?" 

 Sans puts his hand on your shoulder and gives it a squeeze, "yea i do," He takes Frisk out of your lap, much to their displeasure, and sets them toward the end of the bed. "kid, i gotta tell ya," He takes both of your shoulders in his hands and turns you toward him. "i would've thought everything you told me was crazy. i mean how could someone come from a different timeline, much less a different  _universe_. its just impossible." You start to frown and look away when he took your chin in his hand, making you look at him. "but i believe you cos of one main reason." 

  You ask him, "Why?" He chuckles and smiles at you. A real smile. "because kid," he leans back and puts his hands in his pockets, "your dad is my dad." You gasp and start to say something when he says, "think about it. me and you stood toe to toe with each other. both of our eyes glow and you were able to almost bring out a gaster blaster." he shrugs "just because you arent a skeleton doesnt mean we dont have the same dad." Still looking confused he proceeds to explain "remember you told us your pops told you that you had brothers? but he lost them in an accident?" You nod "well here in this timeline, in this universe, my pops was also lost in an accident," He looked down "until recently no one remembered who he was. but once the barrier broke, it seems that those who met him, remembered him." He looks back up and gives a lazy shrug, "well not everyone. paps doesn't know hi-" 

  "Wait," you interrupt "So that means...the brothers my father told me about.." You look at him with realization on your face "was you AND Papyrus." You felt yourself begin to shake and new tears spill down your face. Sans looks nervous with sweat beading on his skull. "uh yea?" he said. "both paps and m-" Sans didn't get to finish his sentence though as he was tackled off the bed. A loud thud was heard through out the spacious apartment, and everyone came to see what had happened. Grillby was the first to arrive, flames crackling in worry but what he saw stopped him in his tracks. Papyrus and Undyne followed by Alphys were the next to arrive.

  Papyrus, seeing Frisk jumping happily on the bed, asks "FRISK, WHERE IS SANS AND THE HUMAN?!" Frisk stops jumping and points to the floor on the side of the bed Papyrus couldn't see, due to Grillby standing there rubbing the back of his head. "Whats on the other side of the bed punk?!" Undyne shouts as Papyrus moves past Grillby. Papyrus was surprised to find you and his brother on the floor. You in his lap crying while he patted your back. "SANS WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE THEM CRY?" Papyrus moves to kneel next to them both as everyone else gathers around. "DID YOU TELL THEM AN INFURIATING PUN? I AM SORRY HUMAN, MY BROTHER CAN REA- GAH!" Papyrus fell back on his butt from you jumping to him in a hug, tears still running down your face.

  Papyrus looked to his brother with a confused look on his face. "SANS WHY IS THE HUMAN CRYING WHILE GIVING ME A HUG?" Sans stands, dusting off his shorts and fluffing out the fur in his hood that got squished down."well bro, i think she was  _bonely_ and was so excited she couldn't" He smiles wide "wait to see her  _vertae-bro,"_ Groaning, Papyrus started to yell "SANS! WHY DO YOU INSIST ON TELLING PUN-," He stops and realized what Sans said. "SANS DID YOU SAY HER BROTHER?" Looking from Sans to you hugging him, your crying stopped, it dawned on him what his brother meant. Your glowing eyes, your powers, how you were able to summon Sans special attack, and how you were able to use the bones he threw at you to attack him. How you groaned at his puns! You were, in some way, related to them. To him.

  Wrapping his arms around you and hugging you tight, Papyrus looked to Sans with big, fat, orange tears rolling down his cheeks and in a tone Sans wasn't use to hearing, he asked "You mean, this human, is...my sister?" Sans nodded and watched as Papyrus picked you up and squeezed you tight, making you gasp and giggle as he spun around. Well as much as he could with the others around. "NYEHEHEHE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM A BIG BROTHER!" He then darted around everyone, and took you to the living room, where he danced with you in his arms and spun you around, 'Nyehehes' and faint giggles Sans thought he would never hear echoing back to them.

  "Hey Bonehead!" Undyne says, picking him up by the hood and bringing him to her face, "What did Paps mean by big brother?!" Sans gave another lazy shrug and chuckled looking at Frisk out of the corner of his eye socket as they also hopped off the bed to run into the living room. "its like my bro said, hes a big bro and she is our sister."  

  "B-b-but how?" Alphys asked as Sans hung in the grasp of her girlfriend. "well, when things calm  _down_ ill let ya know, but for now i think ill just  _hang out_ here." Shoving his hands in his pockets, Sans closes his eyes and pretends to fall asleep while listening to his brother and you laugh. He could hear Grillby behind him and Undyne, his flames making a low crackle, indicating he was lost in thought. "GAH!!!," Undyne exclaims, "You aren't getting out of this that easy numbskull!" Sans feels her throw him over her shoulder and begin walking out of the bedroom toward where Papyrus and you were. "Alphys come on! Lets go question the losers instead." Seeing her leave, Alphys hurries after her saying "U-undyne, p-please I-i'm sure they mean w-well by this."

 

* * *

 

    After everyone left, Grillby stood in his room and looked to where you were laying. He didn't know why you did what you did in his bar, where you had come from, or what will happen next. All he could think about how seeing you happy like that, made him remember the shy look you had when you finally woke up and came to the bar. How you looked when you fought Frisk and Sans, how your eyes blazed with pink fury and determination. How you looked so broken after you smashed into his wall. He could still feel how your body fit perfectly in his arms, how you unconiously moved closer to him as he carried you up the stairs. You looked so peaceful once he put you in the bed and changed the cloth that was over your eyes. He couldn't describe what he felt. But he knew, he was curious.

  Going to the bed and making it, Grillby proceeded to fix his bedroom before stepping through the door into the hallway. Flames crackling with intrigue, he walked to the sounds filling his living room. 

 _"This should be interesting,"_ He thought, straightening his bow tie and pushing his glasses up where his nose should be.  _'Very interesting indeed.'_

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Super long chapter. At least to me! Leave comments and critisim! Sorry its out alittle late. I spent hours typing this out. I pictured it all in my head but my fingers had a hard time typing it lol
> 
> For more updates and just silliness follow me on tumblr! :D We can be silly together!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/colorsplash-stylist01
> 
> I'll see you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> ~Bye bye


	10. Replay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DETERMINATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man guys its been a crazy couple of weeks  
> Yall have no idea how much I appreciate all of you! Thank you so much for waiting :D I hope you like this chapter.  
> Its kinda going to have time skips in it. It wont be bad, just going to get the story moving along.  
> Now lets spin some tales shall we?

You knew you were sore, that your body ached from the fight, but none of that mattered. After finding out that Sans and Papyrus were you're brothers, you didn't even feel the pain. You were just so happy.

 You couldn't help laughing while Papyrus spun you around. Frisk had join you both as well, jumping and spinning too. You were all distracted by what had occurred that you didn't hear the others enter the room. "PAPYRUS! STOP SPINNING LIKE A LOSER AND PUT THE HUMAN DOWN!" Undyne yelled, tossing Sans from her shoulder to Grillby's couch. "BUT UNDYNE, ________ IS MY SISTER NOW! I CAN SPIN HER ALL I WANT!" Papyrus responds while still holding you around your waist. When you recovered after being disoriented from  spinning, you refocused to see that Undyne, Alphys, and Sans had entered the room. You saw a glow in the hall, indicating that Grillby was not far behind. "I don't care if she was the queen herself! Put her down bonehead, I have questions that are going to be answered." Undyne crosses her arms. Alphys goes to stand beside Undyne, reaching out to tug on her leather jacket, "U-undyne, I d-don't t-think tha-" 

"No," You say wiggling in Papyrus's arms to be let down. When he complied you said, "She is right," You walk up to Undyne, "I do have questions that need to be answered," A flicker of light behind Undyne caught your attention, and when you looked, you see that Grillby has entered the room. He stays back and leans against the wall by the couch, where Sans seemed to have melted into it. Realizing that you were staring, you clear your throat and direct your eyes back to Undyne. "Please if you would sit down, I'll explain everything," Seeing that Sans open his eyes, he gives you a look that said ' _not to much'_. "Well I'll tell you what I can." You look off to the side and bite your lip, suddenly nervous. "Well whatever you say, it better be good!" Undyne exclaims, "No one attacks someone for no reason." Walking over to the couch, Undyne plops down next to Sans. "I-i am sure s-sure _______ has a g-good reason." Alphys added getting onto the couch with Undyne. "YES, THERE MUST BE A REASON THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S SISTER WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Papyrus moves to stand next to the couch on the other side of Alphys, but stops and picks Frisk up. "NOT TO SAY THAT SHE SHOULD HAVE ATTACKED YOU SMALL HUMAN," Papyrus adds sheepishly. Frisk pats his cheek reassuringly, knowing what he meant.

Once you knew they were all situated, you looked up to see them all staring. Undyne with a look mixed with curiosity and skepticism. Alphys with a look of shy encouragement. Papyrus and Sans both looking at you with a budding sibling love. Frisk with a look of trust and mild concern. And Grillby. You couldn't tell what he held in his gaze, but as you looked, you felt heat rush to your face and a weird feeling that made your insides squirm. So, clearing your throat again, you begin to retell the story you told Sans and Frisk, except much more edited. You didn't mention that you were from a different universe or that you lived in the underground. Instead changing those parts to seem like you were from somewhere far from here, past Mt. Ebbot. You told them someone broke into your house, and in an attempt to cover their tracks, they tried to murder you. Your father had told you to run but after you did, you came back to find him dying on the floor, the killer having escaped long ago. You told them you had traveled a long way, that your memory of your journey was hazy and full of holes. Knowing the question Undyne was about to ask, You answer that in your weaken delusional state, you had mistaken Frisk as the killer, because they closely resembled them, but the killer was taller and older. 

After stopping for a few seconds to catch your breath, Undyne asks "Yea I get all of that, that makes sense," She stands and gestures with both of her arms, "My only remaining questions are How can you use magic and how are you these two numbskulls sister?!"  Staring dumbfounded for a moment, you shake your head and answer, "My father...said I was special. Thats why we lived so far away," You look down and close your eyes, feeling tears prickling at your eyes. Your father, was and will be for quite sometime, a sensitive subject. "I knew how to use magic since I was born, but never got quite the hang of it." Biting you lip, you take a breath before continuing, only to have Sans jump in.

"and not only does she know magic," You startle slightly to see him next to you so quick, "but her magic is very similar to paps and my own." He shrugs looking from you to Undyne. "no easy way to explain it. she just feels like family," Sans grabs your hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. You smile and begin to speak, only to have Papyrus interrupt you, "YES! ______ IS OUR SISTER!" Papyrus hops up and comes to you as well , with Frisk in tow. "NO MATTER IF SHE IS A MONSTER OR HUMAN, HER MAGIC IS CLOSE TO OURS AND THUS SHOULD BE APART OF OUR FAMILY." He puts his hand on your shoulder while Frisk grabs your hand, nodding to what Papyrus stated. With a serious voice that was much quieter then what you assume is his normal voice, he adds, "Besides Undyne, with her father gone," He smiles at you sadly "______ WILL NEED A NEW FAMILY! A FAMILY THAT CAN TEACH HER ABOUT HOW TO CONTROL MAGIC SUCH AS HERS!" Papyrus's normal enthusiasm returning, he drapes his arm around your shoulder and presses you against his side. "AND WHO WOULD BE BETTER CANDIDATES THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND SANS!"

"heh, guess you could say that." Sans says with a shrug. "T-thats great pap-pyrus," Alphys smiles shyly at you, "I-i am glad t-that ______ d-didn't intentionally try to hurt Frisk." She looks down and wrings her hands together, "And being a h-h-human who can use magic, so many d-doors have opened!" Standing abruptly Undyne yells "AARRRUGH! This human!" She jumps over the coffee table in front of her and lands in front of you, picking you up and smiling, "If you think these two dorks can teach you about magic think again! It takes more then just magic to live in this world!" Laughing she puts you down and pats your back with a little to much force, making you wince, "You gotta become strong! So I'll just have to teach you ______!" You blink and look at Undyne in surprise. "NOW UNDYNE! ______ IS MY SISTER! SO IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S, RESPONSIBILITY TO TEACH HER ALL THE COOL THINGS SHE NEEDS TO KNOW!" Papyrus stands behind you, trapping you between him and Undyne. "Oh really?! Who taught you to fight and cook huh punk?! Why I-" They started harmlessly bickering with you stuck in the middle, trying to say something while Frisk giggled beside them and Alphys tried to calm Undyne down.

Catching his attention while everyone was preoccupied, Grillby motions to Sans so that he would follow him. You noticed this out of the corner of your eye, since you saw Grillbys flame flicker and dim. "Sa-" You try to say but were cut off again by Undyne and Papyrus.

 

* * *

And so it began. Your new life in this new world. After that night, the Skele-bros took you to their two story house to get you situated. You thanked Grillby before you left and also apologized for wrecking his bar. All he did was nod at you, but you felt it wasn't the end between you two. So, while you were resting in your new bedroom and new clothes (that you borrow from both brothers), Sans took Frisk home only to return with Toriel. Seeing her startled you and without thinking you covered your face, so she wouldn't see the shame and embarrassment. Toriel came to you and brought your hands down from your face, engulfing them both between her furred hands. Seeing the look in her eyes, you cried and wrapped your arms around her shoulders, apologizing profusely. 

Toriel patted your back while you told the story that you told Undyne and the others. She just assured you that all was fine and that she was glad you were okay. She even baked you a pie! After getting you both a slice, you sat in your room with her for a long while, talking and getting to know one another. You were her child's friend, she wanted to know who you were. Sans, unbeknownst to you, stood outside your door the entire time listening to you two as you bonded. Chuckling to himself, he walked away =, your voices fading as he went to his room.

Once you were up and moving again, Toriel had mentioned getting you new clothes, for yours were ruined in the incident. So you, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, and Frisk went to a friend of theirs who not only made the finest clothes in all of the underground, but also delicious pastries. Muffet was more then happy to help get you some new clothing. She was nice as she took your measurements, commenting that you had a great posture  and figure. "Ahuhu~ Dearie you could be a model." You blushed a dismissed the idea after being told what models were. So, as Muffet asked you what kind of clothes you preferred, your brothers jumped in and suggested something fashionable (Papyrus), comfortable (Sans), Battle ready,(Papyrus), and fluffy (Sans). Flustered at their descriptions, you agreed that was what you liked. Thats how you always made your clothes where you were from. Comfy but ready for any activity she was going to do. 

So, with the quick work of her and her spiders, Muffet had given you 4 outfits to wear while she made the rest. Sans of course, somehow paid for it all. And while walking behind Frisk, Papyrus and Toriel, Sans mentioned something about Grillby. The night he had pulled him aside was to talk about you and his bar. The damage done to it from the scuffle has already been fixed and paid for but knowing that you would feel bad about it, he told Sans to tell you that to repay him you could work in the bar. "Heh, hes been meaning to hire some help for a long time now," Sans shrugs, "he just hasn't found anyone who could handle the  _heat."_ You groan and shoved him, laughing. You agreed and soon found yourself in Grillby's being trained.

Grillby was pretty quiet you learned, but as you got to know him, you started to understand his movements, how his flames rised and fell with his emotions. You understood his silent language. One night though, he surprised you when you were cleaning. As you were wiping down tables, you didn't notice that you spilled soapy water on the floor, and thus walked through it while you balanced dirty dishes on a tray. You felt your foot give and gravity take effect. You didn't think to use your magic. So, bracing for impact, you closed your eyes. But you never felt your back slam against the floor. Instead as you heard the tray tumble and glass break, you felt warmth spread around you, and opening your eyes you see Grillby looking down at you. "Be careful. I don't want you getting hurt." 

His voice sounded like a crackling fire. It was deep and rich, giving you the impression of a new candy Frisk had you try. His voice reminded you of dark chocolate. You blushed and stuttered a "S-sorry, I'll be careful from now on." Nodding he lifted you from the dip he had you in and continued cleaning the bar. You watched him while your heart did a flutter and your insides felt tingly.  _"What is this?"_ You think resuming your work, pondering over this strange new feeling.

As you worked with Grillby at night, You trained with Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne when they didn't work. Sans helped you learn to control your magic while Papyrus and Undyne taught you how to fight. It took you a while, but you got better and better as the months passed. Your headaches no longer bothered you as they did in the beginning when you first arrived and your magic, through still being stubborn at times, came easy to you as time went by. You could hold your own against Undyne, though she still beat you, and was able to summon the Gaster Blasters from the void and teleport without getting stuck. Sans never let you go alone though, for Void magic is still tricky business.

One night, 6 months having passed since that snowy January night, you find yourself on the roof with Sans on a warm summer evening. You both passed the day playing with Frisk and Papyrus at the park, while Toriel and Undyne went to meetings at the school Toriel opened. Toriel was the Dean and Undyne was the gym teacher. Alphys would have been there was well, since she was a science teacher part time, but she also taught in a lab at the local college, educating human and monster alike.

When Frisk and Papyrus were both in bed, Sans asked you if you wanted to go and hang out on the roof to look at stars, which you both had a love for. You agreed and here you were watching the sky as the stars twinkled and gleamed. "So," You began looking at Sans as he lounged on the roof. "yea?" He replied. "I was wondering. Could you tell me about...father? From this timeline?" You ask looking back to the sky. "With everything that happened, I never got to ask you what he was like or how he...died." You look to see Sans sitting up with an expression you couldn't read. "well," He started " you could say that before i came, he was quite  _bonely_ , he was the only skeleton in the underground and was the royal scientist. he was always busy." Sans lays back down and continues "one day, while he was making the core, he came up with the idea of making me...." 

So Sans told you about his W.D. Gaster. How he made him and raised him. How he joked and played while trying to make a sustainable source of power for the entire underground. How shortly after making Papyrus, he left to work on the Core and never came back. How after living in the Capital for a few years, the memories were to strong, so Sans moved himself and Papyrus to Snowdin. He went on about their life up until the barrier breaking, leaving out all the parts about the resets and constant nightmares. How he killed a possessed Frisk over and over again, until finally they reset and set them all free. Vowing to never reset again. 

You both told stories to each other, some sad and some funny until you fell asleep during one of his. Chuckling to himself, he stood up shaking his head. "your just like paps kiddo," He picks you up and opens a door into your room. Landing on the soft carpet, and walks to your bed and tucks you in. "You fall asleep to stories too." He pats your head affectionately and walks out, going to his room.

You open your eyes hours later to find yourself in your bed. "Brother..." you say smiling as you lay back down, snuggling into the blankets to fight off the chill from the A/C. You sigh and close your eyes, falling once again into a deep slumber. Wondering what the next day will bring. 

 

* * *

Somewhere, deep in the void, something sinister stirred,  awakening from a long slumber. Grinning from ear to ear, the sinister being chuckled to itself. ' _Its almost time'_ It thought as red eyes shine in the pitch black. But unbeknownst to the being, there were other beings in the Void with it, feeling its evil intent. Blue, orange, and purple flash in the darkness. To quick for it to see. They would watch and listen, for the beings couldn't shake the foreboding feeling that they felt. 

 ~~'Sans..Papyrus"~~  

 

 ~~~~~~~~**~~"SISTER"~~ **

 

' ~~kid.."~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr! I am trying to use it more when life doesn't get in the way XD https://www.tumblr.com/blog/colorsplash-stylist01
> 
> Annnnnnnd cliffhanger XD along with a long chapter! hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> Can't believe there are already 10 Chapters! :D
> 
> Do you guys have a guess on how I come up with the titles? guess guess!
> 
> I will see you all in the next chapter!  
> ~bye bye


	11. Unravel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Wow its been a minute huh? well let me tell you my life has been busy and well work does that. I've been working on this for a while now, typing and deleting things constantly. 
> 
> To everyone, I really appreciate you. I am sorry that life has gotten in the way of me continuing this story. But here it is, the continuation of Part 1 for my series TimeTale (if you hadnt noticed lol). Enjoy and as always,
> 
> See you in the next chapter!!

"Come on PUNK, You gotta DODGE!"

 

"I'm tr-,"

 

THUMP

 

"Ow...," You moan from your spot on the ground. You rub the spot in the center of your chest with your hand, wincing slightly. "Did you have to hit me in the sternum?" You ask Undyne. Undyne smiles wide above you and reaches out a hand to help you up off of the ground. "WELL IF YOU WEREN"T SO LAME, MAYBE YOU WOULDN"T HAVE GOTTEN HIT PUNK!" Laughing, she hoists you up and steadies you when you sway from the sudden case of vertigo. 

Shaking your head, you laugh and give her a playful shove, "Well maybe if my teacher wasn't such a  _fish out of water_ , I wouldn't have any problem dodging." It took a few seconds for it to click, but the look on Undyne's face at the realization was the funniest thing you've seen so far on the surface. But you realize your mistake, feeling a dread overcome you when her face contorts into one of fury. "YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'LL SHOW YOU THE MEANING OF DODGE!" 

"Ahh!" You yell making a mad dash away from Undyne. You know she isn't really mad, but you run anyway. "GET BACK HERE!" She yells, hot on your tail. "Nooooo! Leave me alone!," You laugh, running around in a circle. "I won't be you're  _catch of the day,"_ That makes her yell more, speed increasing as she reaches out to grab the hem of your tank top. As you run and run, its seems the commotion you both caused has brought everyone out of the house. 

Frisk, Papyrus, Alphys all come out the back door. Sans, upon hearing yelling from his bedroom on the top floor, comes out onto the balcony. "SISTER! WHY ARE YOU AND UNDYNE RUNNING IN A CIRCLE?!" Papyrus yells. You look and notice everyone outside. "Brothers, Frisk, Alphys, Hel-Ack!" Undyne tackles you from behind, sending you both tumbling to the ground. "HA! I GOT YOU NOW !" after struggling on the ground, Undyne puts you in a head lock and starts to give you a noogie. "Noooo! Undyne! STAHP!" You laugh, feeling you sides start to hurt. 

"UNDYNE! DON'T NOOGIE MY SISTER! RELEASE HER AT ONCE!" Papyrus shouts, running to your rescue with Frisk tagging along. Undyne stands with you still in a head lock. "HA!" She picks you up with one hand and holds you above her head like you weight nothing. "YOU'LL HAVE TO MAKE ME LOSER!" Laughing, Undyne supports you with both hands and starts to run. "YOU GOTTA CATCH ME IF YOU WANT HER BACK!" And the chase was on. Papyrus hoisted Frisk onto his shoulders and chased after Undyne, 'Nyehehes' filled with determination. 

"U-undyne!," Alphys shouted "L-let  go," She walked out to the center of the back yard, in the middle of the chase, trying to help.  Sans, on the other hand, is still slumped forward on the balcony railing, a big sleepy smile on his face as he watches the scene unfold. Many things have changed since you arrived. No longer the shy timid girl you were, you opened up quickly. You had improved a lot when it came to your magic, but summoning Gaster blasters still gave you headaches. Though you never mentioned it, Sans could see it on your face. And going into the Void on your own was still off limits, for he didn't want you getting stuck. Yea you can open doors up, but whenever you did, he was there with you. 

You also started having nightmares. 

One night, about a month ago Sans woke to the sound of a short yell and the thud of something falling. He heard where the sound had come from and instantly teleported to your room to find you on the floor, tangled in your sheets and blanket. After assuring you weren't hurt, Sans sat with you while you told him what it was about. You started replaying the scene where you encountered the Other Child, as they killed Gaster and came after you while you ran down a never ending hallway. That was the only time you talked to him about it. He could tell, from the slight bags under your eyes, that you still have nightmares. He knows you don't want to burden anyone, but he hopes you will talk to him if it got to bad. 

Hearing you shout derailed his train of thought. "Undyne!" You yell "Let me down! I have to get ready to go to work!" Undyne still has you lifted into the air, while Papyrus tries to reach you with Frisk hanging off of Undynes arm like its a monkey bar.  Chuckling to himself, Sans reaches out his left hand and uses his magic to lift you out of Undynes grasp. 

Suddenly feeling lighter, you look around to see your self covered in blue. You smile and turn to find yourself face to face with Sans. "Thanks Sans!" You say. Giving a lazy shrug, Sans lowers you to the ground in front of the back door, setting you on the ground. "no problem kiddo. you better go get ready." Smiling Sans says "i dont think grillby will understand the _uplifting_ day you had if your late." You groan and open the door, heading to your room to get ready for your shift at Grillby's. 

"HEY BONEHEAD! WHAT THE HECK MAN!" Undyne shouts up at him. "SHE WOULD'VE BEEN FINE! WE STILL HAD TRAINING TO DO!" Stomping her foot, Undyne shoots Sans a glare. Sans just shrugs and goes back into his room. "ARRGH!" Undyne yells "WELL THEN, SINCE THE LOSER HAS TO WORK," Undyne says turning to Frisk and Papyrus, "I'LL TRAIN YOU TWO NERDS INSTEAD!"  

 

* * *

 

It took you a short time to get ready for your shift at Grillby's. After putting on your uniform, you reach up to tie your waist length hair into a high pony. As you hold your arms up, you feel your muscles protest. You weren't surprised at the slight resistance. You and Undyne had been training since noon. Even though you have gotten stronger compared to when you had first arrived, you can't seem to dodge. It comes naturally to Sans and Papyrus can use his bones to block any attack, but you still can't seem to do it. Even though you can stand nearly toe to toe with Undyne, she always wins in the end. You didn't even know why you haven't been able to dodge. In the beginning, you dodged all of Sans attacks, standing toe to toe with him too. What changed? Was it just adrenaline? Or having to learn everything from scratch? 

You sigh and sit on your bed, laying back and staring up at the ceiling. You felt exhausted, not just from training with Undyne, but also because of the nightmares you have been having. Always you ended up in the hall way that lead to the lab, and always you saw the Other Child end your father. You would try to stay and fight but you end up running, trying to reach the door down the end of the nightmarish hall. It made you physically and mentally tired, but you marched on. You didn't want to burden anyone. You knew they wouldn't see it that way but after everything thats happened, you couldn't help but feel that way. 

So, after being woke up from a nightmare, you've taken to going on walks. The only problem, getting out the house without anyone noticing. It shouldn't have been that hard right? Wrong. Even though Sans sleeps all the time, he wakes easily. Papyrus's bedroom is right in front of the stairs and his door is opened at night when he sleeps. Which is probably Sanses doing because hes to lazy to close the door after reading him a bedtime story. But its not only those two that make it hard to sneak out. Its also the fact that through out the week, Papyrus likes to have "sleepovers" with Undyne, Alphys, and Frisk. So there was the risk of waking them up to. 

You just had to do something to get out of this room that held the remanents of your terror filled dreams. An idea dawned on you, on that you shouldn't have even thought of but you needed to breath. With determination in your movements, you gathered your magic around you. Your eye glowing a soft pink, you slashed your hand down vertically, opening a portal to the void. On the other side you saw brief darkness before your intended place was before your eyes. The park you woke up in. You thought maybe going to the place that you first woke up in would help you relax.

So you stepped through the doorway, stepping briefly into the void before you heard the soft crunch of grass beneath your feet. It worked. You walked through the park every time you had a nightmare and felt better. Yea you didn't get much sleep, but you felt better enough to fall into a dreamless sleep after you came back. And with that, no one knew.

Hearing a knock on your door brought you out of your deep thought. You look to see Sans studying you from his spot in the door way. "Hey bro, sorry I didn't see you there." You sat up and smiled, patting the spot next to you for him to sit down. With a lazy grin, Sans comes and sits next to you. After a few moments of silence, Sans says "hey pal, you okay?" He looks over at you with one eye shut and one open. You cock an eyebrow "Yea I'm fine, why?" You ask bumping your shoulder into his. "well you were spacing so hard, i think astronauts tried making contact." You roll your eyes and push him lightly "Alright out of my room," You laugh. "yknow that was a good one," Sans stands and looks over at the clock on your nightstand. "besides, any more space travel and youll be late." You quickly look at the clock and see it was 5:30 pm. "Crap! Your right!" You stand and hold out your hand. "Lets go then." Sans arches a bone brow and grins "go? I thought you wanted me to get out?" You huff and pout. "Come on Sans, I didn't mean it," You say. Then with a glint in your eye your reach your hand out and say "But if You don't want to I'll just make a short cut myself an-" Your stopped short by Sans grabbing your wrist. 

"yea nice try kiddo," Sans says, holding your wrist while he reaches out and opens a shortcut himself. "but yknow you cant go by yourself." You laugh trying not to seem nervous and say, "Y-yea your right. I can't. Come on lets go!" You free your wrist from his grasp and grab him hand, ready to step through to the entrance of Grillby's. "alright alright, cool your blaster sweetheart, i know your boss is  _hot_ but theres no reason to rush." Winking at you, he starts to step through. "S-sans!" you squeak, flabbergastered "T-thats n-not w-wha d-di" Your rambling is stopped after you safely land on the sidewalk outside of Grillby's. Sans looks at you with a knowing in his eye sockets and says "hehe, im just rattling your bones sis, now you might want to get in there." He says with a wink letting go of your hand. "im sure grillby might need help setting up before the night starts. "

Gasping you say "Oh my your right!" you reach out to quickly hug your brother before dashing around the corner to enter the kitchen entrance. "Thanks Sans! See ya later! "

With a chuckle, Sans watches you leave before he cuts open another short cut back to the house so he can get ready for his shift as a security guard. "no problem kid no problem."

 

* * *

 

The first few hours of your shift went by pretty well. You learned everything you could about being a waitress so you could help grillby the best you could. After all, you wouldn't have this job if you weren't slammed into a wall. You had already paid Grillby back for the damages that had caused, but you found yourself loving the job that was given to you. As Sans told you in the beginning, Grillby had been looking for help anyway, but that didn't mean you had to stay. 

After the incident with the spilled water on the floor, you couldn't help getting red in the face at the slightest thought of Grillby. You didn't know how to describe the feeling that would settle in the pit of your stomach, but you didn't mind it either. You liked working here and being side by side with Grillby...made you happy. The sight and warmth from him makes your exhaustion disappear. You might get suddenly shy when he asks you a question, but that shyness goes away as you progress through the evening. 

It was 10pm when a group of human men came into the bar. It wasn't that they weren't welcomed. Grillby's was an open bar to all who cared to come in and partake in the merriment. They just had to be polite and friendly. Grillby had a no tolerance policy for monster haters who just wanted to cause trouble. And unfortunately, it seemed these humans wanted to cause trouble. 

When you heard the bell ding, you turned to the entrance to greet the group. "Hi welcome to Grillby's, what ca-" 

"Can it sweet cheeks," One said coming to stand in front of you. "What?" You ask looking him in the eyes. All of the monsters around you stopped talking. If you looked back, you would even see that Grillby has stopped cleaning the cups. 

"You heard me," The man, who seemed to be somewhere in his mid 20s early 30s sneers at you and says, "I ain't got nothin to say to a monster loving freak like you," With that him and his buddies shove past you, making you fall into Dogamy and Dogressa, who thankfully caught you. You were stomped. Never have you had anyone call you a freak. No one had any cause. Though you were often seen with the gang, you never used your powers outside the comfort of your own home. Toriel and Asgore, who you had met one night at dinner, explained that it would be best if you didn't use them in public. For the humans might get the wrong idea about how a human like yourself had gotten such powers. You learned it didn't matter that you were a monster, since you had the appearance that resembled a human, anyone would think the worst.

So, you watched the gang walk up to the bar, only to stop a short distance away from it. Red Bird is the first to break the silence that had overcome the bar by saying, "How can Grillby help you tonight fellas?" The obvious leader of the group glares at Red bird and says "You speakin fer this pile of ash?" Giving a casual shrug, Red Bird says "Well I don't want ta brag, but I've been translating for Grillby here since the underground." Raising an eyebrow, he opens his eyes until they are merely slits and asks "Now if you gents want ta order, you might want to now, Grillby here has a no tolerance policy against monster haters here," With that he adds "You can order whatever you want, besides water, cause Grillby doesn't touch the stuff."

 Looking down and around, the leader lets out a bark of laughter, his group doing the same. "Well we sure won't be ordering anything from here," He spits on the floor and says "this place prolly only serves monster food, complete garbage." Reaching behind him he pulls something from behind his back. His gang follow suit. He has a water gun. And its pointed at Grillby. "Besides, we have plenty of water," with a smirk he says, "Thought we would share," Everyone is frozen in place. Shocked by the situation and stuck in place because if any of them used magic or touched them, they would be in serious trouble. But that didn't mean you couldn't. 

Jumping into action after the initial shock you yell, "GRILLBY!" As the leader starts to shot water from the plastic gun. Grillby was like stone. He doesn't like water for obvious reasons, but shock and fear has him frozen into place. You'd the same way, if you were made of fire and a group of humans had 6 water guns aimed at you.

You knew you couldn't shove your way through, so in the breath of a second you did something you shouldn't have done. You teleported in front of Grillby and did a round house kick to the head of the leader, knocking him to the floor. It was a good thing you wore your slacks tonight instead of the poodle skirt Muffet made for you. The material would've wrapped around your legs, making it hard to move. 

The others of his group saw what you had done and drop their water guns, surprise evident on their faces. To round house kick a man hard enough to send him to the floor isn't something a person of your size can do, and they had obviously underestimated the waitress they first encountered when they came in. What baffled them the most, is how fast you got up there. "H-how the hell did you do that lady?!" One yelled crouching to pick up his fallen leader. Glaring you struck a defensive pose, keeping you muscles loose in case they decided to get brave. "It doesn't matter how I did it," cracking your knuckles you say, "If the rest of you don't want to see how exactly clean my floor is, I suggest you leave and not come back." They all startled with that and scrambled to leave, the water guns hitting the floor forgotten. 

Watching them leave, you let out a sigh of relief. Looking around the bar you say, "Well who needs a stiff one?" You smile and hold up your hand. Even though you weren't old enough to drink here, you hoped the joke would work. It did. Everyone in the bar burst out laughing, the Dogs coming to surround you to pat you on the back or head. 

"Hey good job kid," Doggo says 

"You did,"

"Perfectly!" Dogressa and Dogamy say 

"Yea I don't know if I could've done that," Red bird says from behind you. 

Amongst the talking, you look back to the bar to see Grillby staring at you. You feel a blush rise to your cheeks as you watch his flames rise and fall. Smiling to the others, you push through the group and walk behind the bar. Grillby turns to you as you stop in front of him and motions for you to follow him to the back. With that you both walk to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen first, you turn as soon as you are far enough in and ask "Grillby are you ok-" You didn't get to finish, because as soon as you turned you were enveloped in a warm embrace. You didn't expect this. Monsters were friendly people, and gave hugs and smiles freely. But You know Grillby was reserved in his own way, offering nods and pats on the back.

You were surprised though, when you realized he was hugging you. Hearing your heart beat loudly in your ears you ask, "G-grillby?" Bringing a hand up, you pat his back like he would you. "Are you okay?" You faintly hear over the sound of your own heart. His voice reminded you of crackling wood with the quality of a candy you came to know as dark chocolate. Feeling your blush intensify you studder, "w-what?" You pull back and look up "Am I okay? Grillby your the one who had WATER guns pointed at him!" You reach up with out thinking and place your hands on each side of his face. "I should be asking you that," Realizing what you were doing you jump back and put your hands behind your back. "I-i mean..Well," 

"I am okay" You hear him say. You look to him and sigh. "Thats good," You smile and chuckle walking past him. You stop by him and say while putting your hand on his shoulder "I'm happy I was quick enough to stop them from shooting water at you." Hoping he couldn't see your heated cheeks or your pounding heart, you squeeze his shoulder affectionately. Seeing a faint smile on his face, he reaches up and pats your hand, "Yes, thank you." 

You bring your hand back and cough. "Well we still have patrons," You walk toward the door, "How about we get them some drinks?" With a chuckle Grillby follows behind with a thoughtful hum. 

 

* * *

 

It had been nearly 3 weeks since the incident. The night you went home, you told everyone what had happened. While Papyrus and Undyne were proud of your amazing kick that knocked the leader out and scared the others off, Sans and Toriel (who was visiting with Frisk) was not happy with the way you got in front of the group. You admitted it was dangerous and foolhardy, but it was worth doing to save a friend. 

So with what happened, Sans has started to accompany you to your shift at Grillbys as much as possible. Don't get the wrong idea, he was a regular, but because of work, he wasn't always there. Whenever he could, he was there to chat with Grillby and tease you while you worked. It was fun and everything was quiet.

So here you were, the bar pack as usual, Grillby making drinks and food. You serving them to the patrons and chatting with friends, catching up with them on their daily lives. And Sans in his seat at the bar, a bottle of ketchup in hand and a lazy grin on his face. It was pleasant and peaceful. It didn't faze you when you heard the door ding with the entrance of a new customer. 

"Hello, welcome to Grillbys," You say turning around with a drink tray balanced in your hands. "What can I-" 

BAM!

You didn't get to finish your sentence. Everything went deathly silent. You open your eyes to see the leader of the group who came in 3 weeks before, holding not a water gun, but a real gun with smoke rising from the barrel pointed at you. Your eyes widen when you feel the spot just below your left side collar bone become wet. You look down and see blood. Blood staining your white collared shirt. 

You look up with shock evident on your features. "Wha-What?" You drop the drink tray and drop to your knees, holding your hand to the wound. "You thought you could humiliate me in front of my boys you little freak?!" The man said with a smile so wide his face was splitting with hysteria, "Well you better think again!" He shouts, pointing the gun right at you for a killing blow to the head. But before he could fire, he is engulfed in a raging color of blue and lifted into the air to be promptly thrown to the ground. 

"The hell-" He tries to shout but it ends up coming out as a scream as the hand the gun is in breaks. In the blink of an eye, you see your brother standing in front of you. "S-sans," You say shakily, feeling faint from the blood loss. "its okay sis i got this, "He says to you. You try to nod but end up falling to the side. 

Expecting to feel the hard impact of the floor, you instead feel warmth. You look to see that Grillby has caught you before you could hit the floor thats covered with broken glass and spilled drinks. "Grillby, "You say weakly "Theres liquid o-on the floor," Grillby puts his hand on your wound and adds pressure. He shakes his head indicating it didn't matter. 

You tried to reach up to him, to assure him you were okay, but before you could, everything went black. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated! its always nice hearing from yall!
> 
> P.S. Can you find the surprise word? I read it j. A comic about undertale and thought it was funny XD


End file.
